Story of Red Dragon King
by Groszekace
Summary: An AU story by yours. Issei is taken at young age by Azazel after his parents are killed in an 'acident'. See how much Issei's live can change when he meets our beloved Princess of Ruin and her household. I will try not to OP Issei as much as I can but one for sure he is not a open pervert in this story. (Strong but not Godlike Issei, geting stronger as story gose). Well read ok.
1. Prolouge

**Hello there the name is Groszekace and this IS my first fanfic so I would appreciate an understanding. And since I'm not from USA or England or Australia so I'm sorry for grammar. Please read it review fallow and favor this story, well no matter what you say I will write it but support is appreciated very much. Well then hers a prologue.**

* * *

It was a dark night in a forest near border of little town known as Kuoh.

In the silence of the darkness you could've hear a silent sobbing of a small boy. A 10 year old with clear brown spike heir. It was clear that a tragedy was best own upon that boy, that was what an adult with messy hair and blond bangs at end of thou hair, dressed in a plain grey kimono saw, but besides the child he felt two week presence of human adults that were fading away and right besides the boy a red mass of energy that he felt wile taking a walk in said forest few minutes ago. He did have some information but still insufficient to say what exactly happened here. So he decides to spoke to human.

"Hey little one, what happened? Why are you crying in a place like this?"

First hesitant to answer the boy finally spoke.

"We were looking at the stars when my dad was attacked by something. Mom tried to help but dad told her to take me and run. When we got here that ... thing caught up with us and ..."  
"Stabbed your mother huh? But I don't feel any killing intention here so a question: where is it and what it look like?" Asked man after taking a few glances at the place.

The only thing that boy did was point at tree. When the man took a few steps he saw something that amazed him. To say it simple in human language it was a 'monster', but for the man it was pretty easy to determine what kind of 'monster' that was.

"Wow for this kind of thing to be in Japan, it's pretty rare not add almost every impossible to be true."  
After hearing those words the boy finally looked up to the man, and now he thought to himself only one sentence about that man.

 _'He's an idiot. Normal humane would not get that kind of go T beard'_  
"To get things strait I'm not an idiot, and maybe A human would not get this stylish go T but since I'm not a humane theta no problem"

"! What how...!"  
"Have anybody told you that you are easy to read kid. That face of yours shows EVERY thing you think of."  
"Heh my parents used to say that a lot. You said you know what that thing is old man?"

"Yup it's called a demon. A thing that possesses something or in this case someone and takes controls of them. But this one is an totally different from normal demons it's a special type that besides possessing it strengthens them. You're lucky it killed its hosts before it got to you."

After taking a second to let those new information in the boy spoke something that surprised the man.

"It did get me but then something happened and next thing I know it's dead... just like my parents." At those words the figure in kimono turns back and finally notices that boy had the most amazing clear chocolate eyes that he has ever seen in his long live.

After thinking what else could kill a demon of this level, man has once again felt an presence that he knew all to well and decides to make sure if his right.

"Seems that you walk yourself up Red One."

At those wards boys let hand started glowing a red light and after a minute a red gauntlet with yellow markings that after a another second passed and a green gem at center of his hand.

 **[It seems that way Azazel. It's been a while. Haven't seen you for 3 of my hosts already.]** the strong and low voice rang to both of their ears and after a few seconds another's voice sliced throe the silence of night.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa! Get it off! Get it off!"  
 **[Calm down partner.]**  
"He's right kid you need to relax. But I'm surprised to meet a next Sekiryutei during my night out of work"  
" Seki- what?" Asked an dumb found boy.  
"Se-ki-ryu-tey. It's another's way of saying Red Dragon Emperor. Nicer than that and cooler if you ask me." Said man not fazed by anything that is happening right now.

While pointing at the corps of monster man said. "He seems a little young for being able to awaken you, not to add being able to kill a high level demon like that."

[Indeed but he's pure feelings of rage and sadness were so strong that I have been awaken and HE was able to use one of my powers at such young age.]  
"You don't say..." Says old man as stroking he's beard.

"Hey kid what's your name?"

'Now asking for the most imported thing, he's really an idiot or just an air head' wile thing those thing the boy answers with a little hesitation. "Issei ... Hyoudo Issei."

"Issei huh. Nice name you got there kid. I'm Azazel and if you want to know what exactly happened here and what is that red glove of yours I will tell you but you need to come with me if you want that."

Thinking about he's proposition, he likes at the body's of his parents and at his hand. And finally speaks.

"Fine but what about my parents?"  
"Don't wary I send a word to police and they will get bodes and with that thing near it will seem like an wild animal attacked them. So you coming or what?" After a minute of doubt he answers to him.  
"Ok."

After hearing those words Azazel smirked and a bright light appeared beneath both of them.  
The boy did not know that ahead of him are trials and many hardships as well as an love and happiness that he's parents wished for him

* * *

"Issei" talkiing

'Issei' thinking

 **[Issei] Draig speaking out loud**

[Issei] Draig speaking in Issei's mind


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Review answering -**

 **mbit99: thanks for pointing that out**

 **And now to the story! :-)**

* * *

"Issei" talking

'Issei' thinking

 **[Issei]** Draig speaking out loud

[Issei] Draig speaking in Issei's mind

 **[Boost]** ability/name of an object

* * *

 _10 years later_

 _Rias Pov_

My name is Rias Gremory, next heir to the high class devil clan of Gremory. But right now I think that my life is about to end.

By the hands of one of the most powerful beings to have survived the Great War, as well as being one of leaders for the fallen angel faction, Kokabiel. Why you ask? Well he is a warmonger whom wishes to begin yet another war between the three main factions.

As such, he's willing to destroy Kuoh town, of which has been entrusted to my care. Though it's a small place in the country of Japan, each of my trusted servants live here. Yet we're all fighting for not only for out own, but the town's survival. However, we're not along, an exorcist by the name of Xenovia Quarta, was dispatched by the church to help with the holy sword [Durandal]. Yet it still became utterly pointless in the face of such a powerful foe.

We're all at the end of the line it seems.

My trusted queen Akeno Himejima, whom I found on borders of my family's territory. Koneko Toujou, my beloved rook who my brother saved and entrusted me to take care of. My shy, yet brave bishop Gasper Vladi, who had been exiled by his own family for being different. My other, gentle bishop Asia Argento, whom I rescued after she was thrown away from the church for helping a devil. Then finally, my strong knight, Yuuto Kiba, a sole survivor of the Holy Sword Project.

The man known as Valper Galilei, or the 'Genocide Archbishop', was the one who conducted the experiments on Yuuto and had been revealed to be an accomplice of Kokabiel's. But while the chain of events that took place after this unveiling had allowed Yuuko to achieve his Balance Breaker [Sword Birth], it still proved useless.

I was to arrogant. I thought that with so much strength from each of my servants and a member of the church, that we could win. But I was wrong, so very wrong.

Yet...how? How could I have thought that we, a household of a mere 6 devils, and a human that wielded the power a holy sword could win against an original fallen angel?

I'm so sorry dear family, I failed. But if there was one thing I would truly regret from my life, it would be the fact that I was never able to experience true love. Though in the middle of my lamenting, I never noticed the large stream of red energy coming down from the sky. Yet what I did take note of was the sudden voice that spoke up, it being warm and full of confidence.

 _Normal Pov_

"It is time to die Rias Gremory! You're death will be a new stepping stone for my grand ambi-" Kokabiel began, but his words were stopped short as the confident voice suddenly echoed all around them.

"I don't think so. No one will be dying here."

And with those words the enormous barrier surrounding the whole Academy shattered into tiny pieces. Though after this occurred, a stream of red light came down from the sky and hit the ground. Upon landing the light soon disappeared, yet in its place stood a person clad in red armor. But the more eye catching parts were the glowing green gems on various areas across the armor itself.

Kokabiel's eyes soon widened in surprised along with each of the devils and even Xenovia's. Yet while the fallen angel seemed more nervous than anything, the others appeared rather thankful to this new arrival.

"Welsh Dragon! Why are you here?!" Kokabiel demanded loudly as his eyes narrowed heavily on the armor covered person.

"Welsh ... Dragon ...?" Rias echoed silently as her eyes widened in even greater surprised, to which she watched the 'dragon' come closer to the fallen angel.

"Yo, old man. It's been quite a while." the armored being said with a somewhat passive tone as if nothing going on around him was a big deal.

"Why did you came here? This is none business of Sekiryutei!" Kokabiel stated as he pointed a finger at the person before him.

"Well, it became my business when old man Azazel gave me the order to bring you in." the Welsh Dragon said as he took one last step forward.

"Now then...we can either do this the easy way..." he continued on as he hit an armored fist into his open hand; "...or the hard way."

At these words, the fallen angel glared heavily on his new opponent before flapped his wings strongly and flew into the air. "Don make me laugh!" he started as he brought his arms up.

"As if a worm like you could hurt someone like me!" he called out in a confident, yet rather arrogant tone as a large spear of light formed in his hands.

"Take this! You lowly dragon piece of garbage!" Kokabiel finished before he threw his spear after it reached such enormous size that dodging at this point became useless.

"Hard way it is then." was all Sekiryutei muttered before he moved his body into a fighting stance and watched the slow moving spear come down toward him.

The attack itself moving quite sluggish due to the massive amount of power poured inside of it.

"You think that you can survive my attack?!" the fallen angel yelled as his eyes narrowed, yet there was a bit of nervousness in his tone.

"You dare mock me?!"

"Then take it and die! You lower life form!" he finished loudly, his voice still holding a bit of worry.

But the Welsh Dragon still did not move a muscle, save for just before the spear's impact. Him pulling a fist back as another, yet somewhat gruff voice echoed out a single word.

[Boost!]

Immediately following this, Sekiryutei swung his fist forward and collided with the gigantic spear. Though upon doing so, said attack instantly shattered apart as if it were merely made of glass, to which the remnants of magic soon disappeared. This surprising everyone watching as it left them all completely speechless for a few moments.

Only Kokabiel managing to say something, but it was merely to project his disbelief; "But...that's impossible."

"I am Sekiryutei, Draig. One of my sacred gear, the [Boosted Gear] abilites is to double my own power every 10 seconds." the Welsh Dragon said with a voice of confidence.

"Whatever you throw at me...I'll send it right back at you, in double quantity." he continued, to which he suddenly seemed appear mere millimeters in front of the fallen angel.

"You over stepped your boundaries shity old man, now go to sleep." he finished with a silent tone before the voice echoed out once more.

[Boost!]

With this being said, a flashing blur of the Welsh Dragon's fist hit Kokabiel's stomach and knocked him out instantly. This leading for him to drop right to the ground with a thud, to which Sekiryutei merely stepped to the side and shifted his armored head toward the unconscious rogue exorcist, Freed.

"I'll be taking that priest over there as well. Azazel has some questions for him, so I'll be needing him too." Sekiryutei stated to the devils to the side as they just stared at him.

Though his words broke them out of their daze, to which they turned toward Freed as well and narrowed their eyes. Him having been defeated by Yuuto and Xenovia, despite wielding a reconstructed, yet fake Excalibur. But the weapon itself still held very impressive power that proved to be a bit of a challenge, even for Yuuto's newly attained Balance Brake.

Yet before they knew it, the rogue priest soon vanished in a flash of red before their eyes, to which they quickly turned back to the Welsh Dragon as he had both Freed and Kokabiel in his arms. Sekiryutei then tilted his head up and bent his armored knees slightly as if to prepare to fly. Yet just before he could push off the ground, one of the few devils near of him spoke to him.

"Wait!" was the female voice he heard, causing him to pause and turn toward the one who called out to him.

Who he saw was enough to make any man or woman skip a heart beat in response.

She was a beautiful women wearing a uniform that belonged to the school they were currently standing next to. Bedside the few bruises and scratches she attained from the fight, she still looked utterly stunning. Though she also had an amazing aura about her, which all but radiated grace and nobility. But what caught his eye the most was her figure. Such a small perfect waist, magnificent curves for her butt and breasts that rivaled any fallen angel women that he ever met.

However, the most stunning part of her was the color of her hair. It was a pure crimson that made him thing that she was truly the most gorgeous women he met in his life. But as she had continued speaking, it snapped him out a daze that he didn't realize he was in.

"Why did you help us?" she questioned with a hint of respect toward him and the power she has seen him wield.

"If you must know...I have four reasons to help you, Rias Gremory." he said with a neutral sounding tone, though it didn't prevent the brief surprise of the red-headed girl at him knowing her name.

"One: It was an order."

"Two: I don't like Kokabiel...war is all this guys talks about. Have you ever tried to hold a normal conversation with this around? It's impossible."

"Three: I care for this town to a degree."

"And lastly, but most importantly..." he continued silently as he paused for a moment, to which each of the others all but inched forward in expectation to what he'd say next.

"...I couldn't live with myself to let someone as beautiful and brave as you to die by hands of this scum, while protecting this town." was his finishing words as his very tone sounded as though he were giving a 'charming smile' to her.

Immediately following these words the young heiress soon produced a new and previously unknown reaction: a deep blush, going from ear to ear. Her rush of blood quickly stopped however when the Welsh Dragon started moving away from her. "I best be going." was all he said as he jumped lightly into the air and hovered for a moment.

"Wait! Who are you?!" Rias called out as she took a few quick steps forward as the armored dragon started flying higher and higher.

"The name is Draig, and we will meet again, Rias Gremory!" he called back to her before flying off into the sky before disappearing completely.

Though after a few moments of just staring at the sky, each of the devils and the church's exorcist turned away as Rias' childhood friend, Sona Sitiri appeared. Along with her, many of her own servants followed close behind, all of whom had been keeping the barrier up before it was destroyed. But due to them being part of the school's student counsel, Sona had her friend and her servants help in the rebuilding of the school.

Despite taking over an hour to reconstruct everything that had been damaged, Rias still decided on walking home. Her having too many thoughts in her mind to go to sleep right away as she eventually made it home. Though while thinking about the Welsh Dragon she just met, she slowly began to drift off to sleep. However, when she recalled Sekiryutei's last words, she soon regained the deep red blush on her face.

'Sekiryutei, Draig... huh?'

* * *

 **Okay, so there you go. The first real chapter of this story. I think it's good, and sorry...but I won't give much information in the first chapters. For the next few chapters, we'll go with only interaction between Issei and Rias. After that, Issei will start interacting with others. But seriously, I need a beta reader that will point some errors in my writing. So if anyone with experience would like to help, contact me by PM or leave me a review saying so. And I can understand that some of you wonder why I start with Kokabiel attacking Kuoh, but I changed the time line a little. So don't worry, I will try to put everything that is in LN on here (I mean the things that happen). The thing I want to make clear most of all is that I will NOT go in to the three faction conference right away. Though I will let you guys see that in time, so follow, favor and PLEASE review this story and tell me what you like and dislike about my style and writing. I appreciate a harsh truth, but please don't be an **hole, okay? So see you next time. Oh...and I will update this and next week with at least 2 chapters, after of which I will be away on vacation and writing chapters. So in August, I will update.**


	3. Chapter 2: Memories

**I'm terribly sorry but last chapter i mest up time line a bit it should be 7 years later not 10. Im realy sorry for that. I will change it in time.**

 **I do not own anything from High School DxD**

 **darthvader042: i don't know if long enough but i tride**

 **and big thanks to everyone that reads this story, follows and even favors it.**

 **Now lets get this show on rode!**

* * *

"Issei" talking

'Issei' thinking

 **[Issei]** Draig speaking out loud

 _[Issei]_ Draig speaking in Issei's mind

[Boost] ability/name of object

* * *

Rias Pov

A dream. Or should I say a distant memory of mine.  
5 years ago

A mansion in the underworld that was a place for negotiations between the Devil faction represented by my brother and one of 4 Maos Sirzechs Lucifer and one of fallen angels leaders Azazel - or that's what I heard. But here I'm after begging my brother while potting he finally agreed to take me with him. I had enough of my family's house. I knew every corner of that place and I became very board and having over protecting father does not help it at all. I'm not allowed to go to city or taking trips alone with my servants (that consisted of only Akeno, and Koneko at the time). But after hearing a gossip talk between maids at home about brothers busses trip I decided to take my chance and go with him to see something new. Unfortunately I was not able to take my queen and rook because of nature of meeting or that what my brother said to me while agreeing to take me. But I started to think that it was a stupid idea.

We were waiting in a big bright red room that looked like study, having a wooden desk, bookshelf full of books that gone to the ceiling, a little square table and on each wile a brown sofa covers. Two big windows where shine light in to the room from each side of bookshelf. What I could see outside was a big round square and a few soldiers from both faction trying not to interact with each other. The mansion itself was nothing special, it seemed to me like someone's summer house then an mansion but while living in one of the largest house I have ever been too I was not surprised and kept that information to myself.

Getting back to problem at hand I was starting thinking fallen angels where making us look like fools, and by use I mean mostly my brother and his maid-wife-queen Grayfia. We were waiting for 2 hours already for love of God! Auuuu! I sometime forget that those words give us Devils a headache. But looking at situation I could not help myself I mean if I knew that we would be waiting for their leader that long I would stay and play with Akeno and Koneko or study more about Japan. I was becoming fascinated with home country.

"You need to be patient with this kind of things Rias. Azazel is known to be sloppy at official business, a and as future leader of Gremory it is very important to keep you cool at all times. Getting opponent irritated or angry is one of basic strategies of negotiations or politics." While saying those thinks Gryfia nods to those words.

At the same time my brothers talk ended an fallen angel soldier entered the room stopping our talk while preparing mentally for the talk with his leader. Or that what we thought...

"I'm terribly sorry Lord Lucifer but it seems that Master Azazel caught flue and is not able to participate in talks."

... Just how could a legendary being that is recorded in bible fall in front of flue!

"Fortunately we were able to contact someone else and he has just arrived, but he said that after making you wait for that long he will understand if you would not like to talk with our side."

"Who is this person if I may know?"

"It is Masters Azazel right hand Master Shemihaza sir."

"Ah if it is Shemihaza-dono then I suspect to do it faster than if I were to talk to Azazel."

"While I may be disrespectful to Master it is true. He is waiting in garden behind the mansion, he would like to talk there. If you would follow me I will show you the way."

At those words after 2 hours of sitting I finally got up together with my brother and follow in the soldier we were led to garden behind house.

I need to say that it may not been our garden it had a refreshing feeling to it. Looking around I suspect because it was an open garden next to small forest and in the distance I could see a small lake.  
In center of garden I saw a man in what appeared his twenties with a short heir of black color, dressed in a grey business suit, sipping what looked like a cup of tea.

"Ah Sizech-dono. Welcome and I need to apologize for in comfort my superior made for you and your attendance."

"It is fine Shemihaza-dono. I suspect that no one could imagine that The Azazel could catch a flue."

"About that... It seems that he infected himself by using a transfer magic during a trading session with f one of his pupils to do not attend this meeting. Of course after hearing that I tried to talk to home but he said that he just did not feel like going."

... The word stupid got just a new meaning in all of our heads as listening to Shemihazas story.

"I-i see..." Answered my brother while Gryfia just shish at the information.

"But do not worry. I already made sure that he would be close in his room which ALL of his unfinished work."

I imagine that my brother thought that his wife and this persons would become close friends having to deal with the same type of problems.

"Either way who is this young lady?"

"Let me introduce my little sister Rias Gremory."

"It is a pleasure ojou-san."

At his words I nodded and gave a fake smile that he did not notice.

"Rias why don't you see that lake over there, after sitting for that long I bet you would like to take a walk."  
For Shemihaza it seemed like a normal request but for me it meant that 'we would like to talk about classified information and for that reason you can't be here'. I understood that after waiting all that time there was not a chance for small talk between them so without a word I nodded and gone to the lake.

After few minutes of walking I the forest I was in front of a perfectly blue lake. It was not surprised that it was not a big lake, surprise was to finds a tree and rock right to my left. The rock was half way I water and tree was hanging it's leafs at water. But it stunned me to see a boy sitting beneath that tree - a boy that looked to be my age. I got closer and made sure that he was near my age. He was looking up in to sky but I was able to take a good look at his face and it was pretty cute and what was especially great was his light brown color eyes.

"What are you doing here?" While keeping on edge at any danger I spoke to that boy, and he finally looked at me.

Thanks to that I was able to prove my theory about his face and eyes, but besides I was able to make his just like eyes brown spike hair.

"Uncle Shemihaza brought me here. Said that 'sometimes it is good to have a change of pace'. And you, what are you doing here?"

"I came with my brother that is talking to him right now."

After another moment face of boy in front of me became bit red. 'Why I wonder?' He's face turned to side but with a breeze of wind he turned back to me and his face became more red as he's moth opened a bit, at the same time the wind blow my hair in mid air.

"Red..." I heard him say  
"Not exactly. It is crimson, I guess you could call it a trade in my family everyone besides my has different color hair like this."

"Most adults said the same about me that my family always had this kinds of hair color... Or something like that." He ended his statement while turning his head away from my gaze.

For a while she stare like that while I stared at him all the time he took a few glances at me. After what seemed like an hour I spoke.

"I need to go, my brother may get worry."

"Red, color of love  
A colore of rose in full blume.  
A colore that connects  
Two destinys, of two people  
By the thing that represents - Love."

After hearing what seemed like a poem I became speechless. For a boy of this age to say such words but what got to me the most was the way he spoke them, the sweetness and deep meaning behind those word.  
"Beautiful."

While blushing at my words the boy said "My dad was a writer he created that poem when I found a red rose at park. It stuck in my head."

After another few minute someone grabbed my hand - it was Grayfia.

"It's time to go young lady." With those words she dragged me away from the boy. I could tell his last word to me before he disappeared in the way of forest behind me: "See you." We returned to mansion, brother left me at home with a satisfied look and gone back to his office. I was able to get to my room and got changed into my nightdress. I lie down on my bed and while remembering that boys face and his clear brown eyes I drifted to sleep.

Present

I woke up in my bed 'That... memory it's been 5 years since then huh' while thinking those thinks I got up from bed and got to my window. Looking out I remembered that it has been 2 days since the Kokabiel incident ant I will need to give a report to my brother soon about that. While getting dressed and getting my back, I was remembering that boy again. 'I wonder where he is now'. And with those thoughts I left my room.

* * *

Issei Pov

"Like I thought there nothing like fresh air of Japan."

I say it out lowed while standing at top of tallest building in Kuoh town.

 **[Partner don't forget what we came here to do. I don't won't you to become a lab rat for that lunatics experiments ever again. Just remembering it gives me chills, ME!]** says my life dragon partner while a green ball of light appeared in center of my hand.

"Don't remained me Draig. I never want to go thru that again. Either way your right, it's about time we pay that girl a visit and do our job."

With those wards i jumped of the building, and spread my red wings. 'I just love flying'. While in air he's minds trades to a day he first met a girl that had a crimson heir just like the heirs of Gremory.

'She was serious about that being her families trait. Her brother had hair just like her. I wonder if she still remembers me?' With those thoughts I decided to speed up a bit.

* * *

Rias Pov

While going to school together with my servants I still think about dream I had for the last days. 'Its the same dream ever since that battle with Kokabiel, I wonder what does it mean...'

"Rias-one-sama? Are you alright?"

"Is something the matter Rias?"

Taking me away from my thoughts are both my bishop and queen, Asia and Akeno. Akeno is my best and most trusted friend that knows everything about me, while Asia is like a little sister to and I treat her like that.

"It's nothing just thinking about how to write report for oni-sama."

'Of course I would lie in this situation I can't just say that I have been thinking about my first love'. Yes that boy was my first love or crushe like some human girls would say. I mean what girl wouldn't fall for a persons that says a poem about color of her hair.

"Good morning bucho, fuku-bucho, Asia."

"Ada, ara. Good morning Xenovia-chan."

"Good morning Xenovia-san."

"Good morning Xenovia"

Akeno, Asia and me welcome new member of my peerage Xenovia Quarte that after discovering in that fight that God is dead became a devil.

"How is miss Irina. Have you heard from her at all?"

"Yes it seems that she safely returned to Vatican and gave the [Excalibure] pieces back to church. I'm glad that she did was not present during that battle. If she would here the truth she would have broken down right there."

Indeed her friend that was dispatched with her Irina Shindo was injured previous to the battle and the was not able to help us. But because of Xenovia's words I think it was the truth. Even Asia - previously called 'Holy Maiden' that was betrayed by church and thrown away because of her good heart still believed in that great presence. To discover that he was dead, it was a true shock, but she was over it or that's what I wanted to believe.

After conferring that [Durandal] was still in her possession we met both Gasper, Yuuto and Koneko getting back from convy store after buying bentos and Konekos sweets.

We were enjoying our way to school while Asia and Xenovia talked about their time at church while me and Akeno where deciding how to write that report for Oni-sama and the other three just smiled and listened to others. Just before a small bridge before school we saw a commotion and it was not a Occult Research Club kind of commotion that got attention of both boys and girls. It was something or I this case someone else. Using our enhanced hearing of devils we were able to make some kind of gossip between students.

"Who is that?"

"He looks so cool."

"Where did he come from?"

While girls were saying that I heard voices of boys:

"Damn him!"

"Who does he think he is?!"

"Die pretty boy!"

Having enough of just leasing we got closer and as a 3rd year I decided to end this commotion.

"Okay everyone. You're blocking the way to school!"

"Ah! Rias one-sama! ORC members as well!"

And with that all hell broke loose at us but with my authority I told them to go to school, and by saying authority I mean a little magic that help me control this chaos. And now turning to the main problem of this commotion.

"Excuse me? You are not a student of this academy. What are you doing here?"

At my words the stranger stood from bridges railing and straighten up. And throw his hood that hides his face in front of use, and I had a weird feeling in my heart.

I saw a young men in sport buts, black jeans, wearing a red T-shirt and on it black good with a symbol of what looked like a dragon on back and lastly a neck less that was hidden beneath his shirt. But my attention was placed on his face the most. To put it simple he was very handsome. He has brown spike hair with tide at back a ponytail split in two separate tails. His right eye had a light brown color but his left was a pure green. It was unusual even to me to meet people with iris heterochrimia. But that shine in he's green eye made him a little mysterious, and the grin on his face that he made when he saw use...

"Actually I wanted to see if a certain Ohime-san and her peerage were fine."

At those words we all tensed up and I asked slowly.

"Who are you?"

"Oh. Now that I think about it I did not introduce myself then. My name is Issei Hyoudou, Sekiryutei - Welsh Dragon." He ended he's introduction with a swift smirk.

"! Welsh Dragon?!"

On words of my surprise both Yuuto and Xenovia moved fast behind him with both of their swords drawn.

"Why are you here?"

"What dose Sekiryutei wants with us?"

After Yuuto's question Xenovia asked next, but I was still in shocked while thinking that my count of persons that made me blush got down from three back to two.

"Oi oi. Is that how a devil thanks for saving his live? Besides do you really think that you would stand a chance against me?"

With that question every one of use sweat dropped. In truth we were doomed if he would not appeared back then not to add that he defeated Kokabiel with eas while we were trying to survive.

"Xenovia, Yuuto drop but those swords away. Don't make a scene in front of school." I said those words with my co ending tone.

Turning to him I ask: "And you - why did you come here?"

"Old man Azazel told me to come here and tell a devil representative of what happened to Kokabiel after that. But since you are busy with school I will come after your lessons end at around 5 a.m. Is that fine with you Rias Gremory-san?" He asked while still having that wide grin on his face.

"Yes it is."

"Well then until later." He passed us and turned back to say something more.

"It was nice seeing you again, Ohime-san."

And leaving those words behind he disappeared in to thin air.

* * *

 **Okay that's it for today. I kind of have mixed feeling about this chapter it was fun writing but at the same time explaining how something or someone looks is just pain in neck especially if you have a person that read many HS DxD fanfic or even worst read or watched anime/ LN. So im saying that if a person will have an original look I will write it but other than that I will simply writ looks just like in anime or LN. OK? Other than that ye I made so Issei and Rias meet before and while Rias not knowing has been reunited with her first love/crush (which ever you think is correct {if a girl is reading this fanfic I would appreciate a review about what she thinks he is to her: first love or crush?}). Well either way leave review, follow and favor and until next update which would be…. Tomorrow I think. Peac :-) Groszekace out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dicusien

**I do not own anything from HS DxD**

 **Thanks to my followers and reviewers that are:**

 **Kira00r: sorry but this is the last chapter that is not long**

 **: thanks**

 **and HDdragon: thank you for giving me a piece of info**

 **Well then let's get this story strted!:**

* * *

"Issei" talking

'Issei' thinking

 **[Issei]** Draig speaking out loud

 _[Issei]_ Draig speaking in Issei's mind

[Boost] ability/name of object

* * *

Normal Pov

The school is boring, interesting or exacting for students of prestigious Kuoh Academy. Of course everything depends on the person for people like Yuuto Kiba's fun Club - exacting for being able to their prince from dreams, interesting for foreign students like Asia Argent and Xenovia Qurte, or just plain boring like the infamous 'Perverted Duo' that where in school only to peek on girls from kendo club in changing room.

The only persons that was not I those three categories (at least today) was one of the four Great Lady's of this school Rias Gremory. No here thought were placed upon the young man that she met, or should she say properly met that called himself Sekiryutei and his name was Issei Hyoudou.

'Why can't I take him and that stupid grin of his out of my head.'

While dreading the upcoming meeting, Issei had actually no problem with meeting members of ORC. One because he was used to meeting other factions while on jobs from Azazel and he knew personally a few

Devils that were not evil or good - for him it meant that it was a person's he could talk with.

While roaming the streets of his hometown he did not notice a small bat following him. The creature in question was Riases familiar that she send during lunch break to spy on him. To members of her peerage it seemed that she was very worried of the boy or very interested in him.

What they did not suspect was for the boy to go to graveyard near the new church in center of town. They became more curious as to why he gone there but while crossing the brother of cement art the feedback from familiar was cut of and she was transported back to her master by putted before hand transport magic.

"Ara, ara. It seems that someone does not what us in that place. Won't you say so Rias?"

"It seems so in dead Akeno. I wanted to have some information about him as an ace-in-hole for our meeting but it can't be helped. We will just need to be cuties in this case. Everyone I'm counting on you."

""Yes Bucho!"" All of them said in union.

At the same time they decided to go back to their classroom and spend rest of school day in piece while preparing mentally for their meeting with Sekiryutei.

* * *

Going back to Issei he was now in front of his family gravestone. It has been at least 2 years since he came to pay respect to his parents. He could see that no one ells came to them since he had no other family it was obvious but still he felt saddens befall him for thinking that no one ells visited his parents.

"Oh my. If it isn't little Ise-kun."

He turned to the voice and what he saw was an older lady with gray hair dressed in normal clothes: a long dress and a green sweater.

"Kaiumi-san? It's been a while."

'I forgot all about her.'

He remembered the older lady as his neighbor in his childhood that he's parents left him on their nights out.

To him she was like a grandma that he never met.

"Indeed it has. Just look at you! So big and so handsome. Maybe I should introduce you to my granddaughter. If I remember correctly you are both in same age and that girl still can find a nice young man like you."

While saying that old lady gone off to her own little world and as listening more to what she was saying he began to sweat dropped.

"Kaiumi-san. I remember your granddaughter. We used to play together, and i bet she grown up fine. Besides I'm not shur that her parents would allow her to date a boy that loves on foot not staying in one place for long."

It was an excuse but a one that was a truth. For last 4 years he has not been able to stay in one place, always going somewhere to train, or on a mission given to him by Azazel.

"Well I guess that's true. Knowing my son and his wife... But either way you came to pay respect to them?"

"Yes. I haven't been here for 2 years I thought that I would at least live some flower" showing her a bouquet of red roses and rare green ones as well.

"Besides myself and my husband I doubt that anyone ells comes to see them." And with those words a silent heavy atmosphere befall both of them.

He got closer and placed the flowers besides the gravestone and decided to pray he knew that there no one to pray for besides gods of Japan and other gods from other countries. Miss Kaiumi did the same: replaced the old flowers with new ones and prayed to God for happiness for both of them in heavens.

"I'm really thankful for coming to my parents grave Kaiumi-san. If it weren't for you and your husband I guess that this gravy would be dusty and overgrown by plants."

"You don't need to thank me. Your father was a close friend of my son. And I felt like a mother when I was talking with your mother."

After a little talk Issei turned around and started walking while declaring:

"Well I have some business in the town so I will need to get going."

"I see. By the way Ise-kun if you would be free in the near future come by our hous I bet that my husband would be glad to see you again."

At those word me Issei remembered an old grumpy man that he liked to call 'gramps'.

"If I will be able to eat your delicious food, I will gladly visit!" While shouting he disappeared behind the corner.

* * *

"Well here we are."

Issei stage while standing in front of a huge double door leading to ORC club room what was in reality Rias Gremorys stronghold here in Kuoh Academy.

'Are there any surprises for us Draig?'

 _[I don't feel anything of sorts partner.]_

"Ok then let's get this over with."

And with that small talk he opens the door and sees the room.

A room with 2 windows on his left, in center of room a little Coffey table and on both sides a black sofa. At back of room a desk for paperwork and one chair that looked like a set.

Getting back to table on one of its sofa was sitting Rias and her servants behind her. Issei moved inside closing the doors behind him and moving to the other sprain front of Rias. He sat down and waited for the young devil girl to make her move.

"Very well then. Now that you are here I would like to hear fallen angels involvement in the accident that happened 2 days ago." With that statement she straighten up and fiercely looked at her opponent in this talk.

Issei took someone kind of disc and placed it in front of Rias while saying.

"I'm only here as a messenger, and this is the said massage." He activated the divide and what appeared was a hologram of Azazel.

[Hello this is message left by yours true genius Azazel-sama.]

"More like a moron then genius."

[By now I suspect that Issei-boy said something about with a word 'moron' but I will let it elite for now and get to business. Kokabiel has taken own personal orders. Right now we know nothing about others that shared his ideas put we are investigating every possible accomplices...]

By the end of those words Rias has headed everything that she needed to write a good report for her brother, but those where the least of her problems. During this entailed message she was not able to truly concentrate and that was seen by her servants and especially Akeno and Asia. What they did not know was the reason for this dissociation. That was an unknown for them but Rias knew the answer to that question - Issei Hyoudou.

Evers since he entered the room she was not able take her eyes of him she did not understand if it was because of who he was or something entirely different was making her eyes not able to look away from the young man.

'Get a grip Rias. He is an agent for fallen angels' while having those thoughts Rias was brought back to reality by Azazel's next statement.

[Since we do not know if the danger has passed I'm leaving my messenger Issei Hyoudou as a bodyguard. I already got him transferred to Kuoh Academy so no problem, and a place to sleep.]

…..

""What?!""

At those word every person in the room were surprised by fallen angels leader but mostly was the person in question - Issei. He got out his phone and dilled a number.

"Hello old man!". What does it mean I need to stay as bodyguard!?"

"But...  
I'm sure there are ...  
But!... Hello? Hello?! Old man! Old man!"

... With an unbearable silence his talk with who devils though was Azazel ended and silence once again over took the room.

"... Well it seems that the story is true. Soooo I think I'm going to look for that hotel ."

"... Ye. I guess that is the best option."

And with those words leaving an atmosphere of doubt and dum blank expressions of Devils Issei left the ORC clubs room in search of a place that Azazel got him.

* * *

On the borders of the town stood an abandon church which in begin to shine a purple light. From ther came out 4 figures clad in black cloaks.

"So this is the place." Said one of cloak figures

"It seems that way. I hope this will not be for nothing."

"It will not we will do our task and complete the mission."

While the three figures talked fourth walked outside and thought of no mission, but a person.

'I'm coming for you me lovely Issei.'

* * *

 **Ooookay and finish. I know that it's a small chapter and to say the truth one of my most pure works (for now) but my head is at a festival called Animetsurio that I'm going with my friends tomorrow so everyone that likes long chapters: Sorry. But for people like those I have good news. Next week w ill give you two chapter long because I will site 2 days on one chapter so I will try really long chapters. Las thing a question: Do you know who those 4 characters at the end of this chapter are? Answers pleas leav with reviews. Ok see you don't wane be you! Groszekace out!**


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion

**I do not own anything from HS DxD**

 **Thanks to my followers and reviewers that are.**

* * *

"Issei" talking

'Issei' thinking

 **[Issei]** Draig speaking out loud

 _[Issei]_ Draig speaking in Issei's mind

[Boost] ability/name of object

* * *

Normal Pov

It was morning in Kuoh town and the rays of light started shining on Issei's face in his hotel room that Azazel got him for now since delivering the news of him becoming... well to put simple 'bodyguard' for high class devil as well as future head of Gremory house - Rias Gremory.

He met her 5 years ago but it seemed like she did not recognize him. Besides that he have heard only rumors about her and that she was known as 'Crimson Ruin Princess'. That title was earned thanks to her power of destruction that belongs to clan of Beeal that her mother was a member of until wedding with her father.

But to Issei it was different - to him she was right now only a Very beautiful teenage girl that was year older than him.

After few more minutes after regaining consciousness he got up and decided to take shower since after yesterday's news he was so dum found he forgot to take shower after getting to hotel room.  
After that he grabbed his new school uniform that consisted of what seemed like a light black suit with schools emblem on his left chest. (Same uniforms as in anime.) Under it he wore red T-shirt and he left he's jacket unbuttoned to revel his shirt.

He tide his hair, got his bag with textbooks and school materials, and came down to hotel restaurant, ate breakfast and gone off to school.

* * *

'Now that I look at it it's a pretty big school'

While thinking why did school need so much space. He always thought that a brick figure building, sports ground and a cafeteria was enough for it to be an appropriate school for studying. But this academy was in a word gigantic! (The same as in anime).

While crossing the main gate and heading for main entrance to the building, he heard people on there way to school starting to gossip about him. He was able to make some words like 'cool' or 'handsome' but there were sentences like 'Go die!' and 'Not another bishonen!'. He could think that first were girls and the 'die or go to hell' were guys. But he didn't really care because he was still pissed off on Azazel for making him do this.

'I still don't get it! Of all people in Grigory, why me?!'

Then he remembered, Shemihaza that Issei thought of like an actual father always said that he would like for Issei to have a bit of fun like normal human beings in his age. But he always swept it saying that he wasn't a 'normal human being' and that he needed to train.

'I guess that uncle had something to do with this.'

With that he noticed that he was already in main school building and needed to go to teachers facility for meeting with his homeroom teacher.

Getting to meet he's teacher was one now it was time to meet his class. He didn't really now what to do. He's teacher said that he will call him when it will be the time for him to introduce himself.

"And now with no further ado I would like you to meet your new classmate. You can enter now."

"Yes" and with a simple answer doors to class sided open an from them Issei has entered class room and a hell broke loose on him.

"It's him the guy from yesterday!"

"Like I thought he would transfer!"

"Another prince, kitaaa!"

Those were the girls, as for boys:

"Noooo! One more!"

"Why use? Why?!"

"Hey maybe he's a pervert. You know like a wolf in ships close."

"Okay everyone be quite and let him introduce properly." With teachers statement the class became silent an were concentrated on the new addition to their class.

"Ehm. I'm Issei Hyoudou it's nice to meet all of you."

With that he was able to finally see that two Devils from Riases perege where in his class, the blue eyed guy that attained balance braker in that fight, and blond haired girl witch emerald green eyes. His conciseness shifted back when one of students shoot up from seat.

"Ise? Is that you?."

"Mai? Mai Katase?"

He asked still not being able to believe that one of his childhood friend was in the same class as him. She was Mai Katase - granddaughter of miss Kiomi and his friend back when they were little. (Katase looks exactly like the one in anime)

"Miss Katase if you're familiar with mister Hyoudou, why don't you show him around the campus."

"Hai! With pleasure!"

"And just for future references I will give you an extra homework, so that you will remember to do not 'explode' like that during lessons."

At the end of his sentence the class erupted into small laughs at the reaction of girl. On the other hand Yuuto thought to himself to report that he may found a way to control Sekiryutei by using his friend.

"Well then Hyoudou-kun why don't you take a seat next to Kiba-kun."

With words of teacher Yuuto was dragged out of his own world and back in to reality.

He observed as the man approached his seat and when he sites himself he gave a suprise to young devil.

"Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you." With a smile he gave his hand to be shaken.

"Ah the same. I'm Yuuto Kiba."

Next thing both boys shaked there hands and at that Issei but a little more force to his shake and pushed Yuuto so that his ear would be near Issei's moth and in that second girls exploded with 'Kya!' at foul volume but Yuuto heard Issei whisper.

"Try anything to Mia and I may change myself from buddy gourd into killer." With a hint of malice he moved away.

In that moment Yuuto felt like something have grabbed his hurt and triad to rip it out. A true fear, that he never felt before. Even in the face of death as he escaped from HSP facility all those years ago. He just nodded slowly and his opponents face changed from stoic to a face with wide grin on it.

Yuuto at this moment understood that use his team was they did not stand a chance against the might of Sekiryutei.

* * *

Lunch break was a time for students to enjoy their free time and have a little break from studying. But this lunch break was a little different for Issei and Mia as there were enjoying their company and she was showing him around the campus. Right now there were talking beneath one of trees at back of school.

"But still to think that you would transfer back to Kuoh. I was totally surprised. I heard from baa-chan that you were in town but to transfer..."

"Ye. It was a surprise for me as well."

'I was more made to come here.'

Seeing his face she guessed that it was a decision made on a moment.

"Still I'm happy to see you again like this. It's been 7 years since auntie and uncle funeral."

"Ye. So much time passed."

The mode fall down once again so as man he decided to change subject.

"By the way... you still train. Kendo I mean."

He remembered that the three of them: Mia, Issei and a boy that transferred to England once attended the same Kenjutsu dojo and that she was really into it. It seemed as the girl remembered that as well. With proud expression began talking.

"Here and be surprised as well as honored. Your talking to last year's winner of nationals as well as new Capitan of Kuoh Academeis girls Kendo club!" With a satisfied expression on face she ended her statement and next was the boy's turn to talk.

"Oh I'm not worth!" At that time the girl started to giggle at boys return of her small play.

"But seriously that's amazing Mia. You parents need to be proud of you."

"They are but from time to time dad still complained how I should more like a lady."

"Well to me seems like you grow up into a splendid young lady."

At his words and wide smile her face began to burn up and memories of there time together and feelings that came with them returned but she decided to push those thoughts away and returned to their conversation.

"Ero-I- kun. Where are you looking at." She said while trying to cover her chest.

"No! That's-i didn't mean-uh..." He's entire face become red and he couldn't fell more embarrassed at the moment.

At his reaction Mia could do nothing but burst out laughing like a madman, as fog our hero - he remembered how his friend was like when they where children.

"I already forgot how you liked to teas me every second you got back when we were little."

At memories of her time while doing pranks an teasing both him and the other boy as a child it even brought out an even larger smile on her face, the same happened to her friend but he gave her a grin that rivaled her smile.

"And you? Still training?"

"Nah I found fighting with fists more to my taste. But I do remember a thing or two."

"Then would you like to have a spar with our team one time?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

At that second she finally noticed, that one of Issei eye was green but not like her friends Asia - it was more pure color then normal green. A color only seen at pictures or paintings. The color was called jade.

"What happened to your eye? If I remember it was chocolate brown."

Her question startled him a little.

'I can't tell her truth.' He thought.

"It-It changed color. One morning I wake up and bam my left eye was green."

"I would say that it's jade. You know a more pure green."

"Oh that's because of the light. When it shines it gets more shine. Don't know why thou."

The girl was suspicious of his behavior. But decided to leave it at that since she knew better then prowl into ones personal life. Even if he was her childhood friend.

"Oh but it's really pretty."

"Y-yeah I guess so."

Issei was glad, he was able to avoid subject of his left eye.  
Looking at his watch he said: "It's almost end of break let's get back to class."

"Yeah it's a good idea."

Mia seemed a little down so to make her cheer up a bit he said something that he would regret later on.

"Hey. I will tell you about it one day. Just... not right now. Ok?"

With that girl stopped her walking and said: "Promise?"

With a sigh he assured her "Promise."

At that the girl turned around and shoot him what he knew all to well. It was a grin of victory.

"... You set me up? You actually seated me up?!"

"'The victory is won in mind not body' ever heard that?"

"Why you little..!"

At his reaction Mia sprinted for word in to main building trying to oust run Issei that seemed a 'little' angry with her actions.

* * *

"Wow." Was the only word Mia and the girls could think of as they seen their sempies throne around like rag dolls by one transfer student dressed in karate uniform.

Today was a special physical education lesson of self defense with members of both male and female karate club. 3 years and 2 years were actually very strange being last year's runner-ups in national tournament. And right now saying bluntly - they were taking beating. 10 males: 4 3rd years and 6 2nd years were mostly lying in shambles as some of them were trying to get up and get back in to fight.  
'He did say that fighting with fists was more to his taste but isn't this too much.' Was what Mia was thinking.

"Hey sensei. Is this all the school has to offer from there club members in matter of karate?"

With those words the resting female members of karate club got up and started to walk towards Issei being REALLY pissed of at him for talking like that.  
30 women surrounded him and started their offense.

"Now this is getting interesting." With a wide grin he started to engage girls in a fight.

"Well well isn't he an all knowing. From karate to judo to do not harm the girls. Impressive."

On the other side of dojo Yuuto was looking at the fight and noticed one thing that others did not. Issei Hyoudou started smiling genuinely while fighting. It was not a his usual grin like most of time. It was a true smile. He started to understand that more and more about Issei with every minute. He was nolegeble, not genius like but he was smart. Strong as well as he could see and known in martial arts. An one more thing: fighting gave him pleasure.

* * *

It was finally the end of his first day at school. He was preparing to go home while he saw Mia come closer to him and saying something but she was not fast enough as Yuuto said something els.

"Ise would-"

"Hyoudou-kun could you come with me. Our bucho would like to talk with you."

It was obvious that it was not a question not like a statement that only answer was 'Yes'. But playing cool he answered to him first and then turned his head to Mia.

"Ok."

"Sorry Mia. Maybe tomorrow?"

"...Sure." Was her only answer she could come up with, while observing her friend go out of class room with the so called 'Prince of Kuoh Academy'.

'I-kun...'

* * *

"You know you don't need to be so worry of me." Was all Issei could say to Yuuto on their way to old school building in wich was the place where ORCs club room was located.

Hearing that did not seem to made things easier for Yuuto after remembering this mornings little 'talk' with him. Noticing that Issei tried different approach.

"Listen if it's about this morning I'm sorry." Yuuto stopped at his words.

"It's just that... I have a little experience with devils, and since knowing that having a persons close to you while being a person of unknown creates ideas to good for enemies. That's all."

Yuuto couldn't say he did not understand his situation. Being made a bodyguard of some devil princess on top of that having trust issues with her servants and for desert meeting his childhood friend in school that was their stronghold. It was a pretty good reason to act like that.

"*sigh* No don't worry I understand that. I suppose that if our position were reversed I would do the same. So don't worry." With that he started walking once more and stopped again after hearing a large sigh, at that he turned to the persons that let it out.

"Uf I'm glad. I thought that you were a more of a hold up person that did not think outside the box. I'm glad that I was wrong."

At his words Yuuto couldn't help but be a but surprises at how different the other boy was after clearing his misunderstanding up.

"... And with that said. Lets reintroduce our self. The name is Issei Hyoudou but you can call me Ise if you want. Nice to meet you!" He ended his reintroduction with a V sine at which Yuuto started to laugh a little.

He could be more surprised at differences between Issei's seriousness personality and his easygoing attitude and understand that he was like that with persons he accepted as friends.

"You're really interesting Ise-kun. It's nice to meet you, again I guess. I'm Yuuto Kiba. Rias Gremory-sama loyal knight. But you can call me..."

"How about... Yu?"

With a surprised look for his nickname from his me 'friend' it did not sound so bad. In fact he liked it.

"Yu huh... It's not bad. Very well you can call me Yu, Ise -kun."

"Oou. Nice to meet you Yu."

"The pleasure is all mine Ise-kun."

And with that an unexpected friendships was created between two boys that after heartwarming confession continued on their way to club room.

* * *

The object of her inability to focus during lessons on eve more was the freshly transferred young Sekiryutei.

To her surprise he was younger by a year and from what she heard he defeated entire karate club during their self defense lesson.

She was taken away from those thoughts as Yuuto and Issei entered the room. Onec again her body began to burn up a bit.

"Hello Gremory-sempai."

"Hello Hyoudou-kun. How is the school?"

"Well you may have heard about my fight with karate club, so I would say it's been pretty good."

"Indeed I have. And about discovering that your childhood friend is attending the same school as you."

At her words she felt a feeling of danger and noticed that it was coming from Issei. This feeling she knew from fight with Kokabiel. It was a bloodlust.

"Don't worry I will do nothing to endanger a normal human into our world." With that the filing ended and Issei relaxed a bit which was noticed and commented by snickering, curtsey of Yuuto.

After that little show Issei decided to sit on sofa and listen to conditions that probably Rias made for him to stay with them.

"For our cover to do not be discovered I would like you to join our club."

"Oh. Why is that?"

"By being in this club you will be able to go out during lessons. Of course there are other merits to it like having a home base for our activities as devils and in your case my bodyguard. And about that..."

"Old man said that he talked to your brother in that case so there's no problem. And I get to have this kind of normal high school live."

"I see that's good."

With ending of their conversation Akeno and Asia have entered the room carrying cups of tea for everyone including Issei.

"Very well then. I herby welcome you to Occult Research Club Issei Hyoudou."

"Thank you bucho. And you can call me Ise since its kind of weird being called full name by a senpai." He flashed her a smile while touching the back of his head in embarrassed manner that made her blush.

"Ara, ara. I did not know that Bucho preferred younger boys. Ufufu." Said Akeno while hendeling her cup and she countered with intense glare.

While doing ther friendly fight Asia has made her way to Ise an handling him his cup of tea.

"He-here you go Hyoudou-san."

"You don't need to be so nervous. And call me Ise. We're both classmates so it's little weird that you call me by my family name." He took a cup from her and show her a smile that she returned with a bright red smile.

"Hai Ise-san."

Observing everything from her chair she was glad that both her servants and her new bodyguard where getting along. What she did not know that their peace that they just stained would be quickly destroyed by upcoming storm.

* * *

 **Aaaaand cut, There you go folks next chapter. I think its my longest yet. Its more like a intrudoction chapter of Ise to new school and giving us some idea of his past, as well as a funny chapter before beginning of next arc and it will start in next chapter. And ye the Katase in this story is THAT Katase in anime and LN, I always liked her and in one of my favorite story that unfortunately will not see its continuity. It's called 'Two Sides of the same Coin' I recommend it. Katase becomes Issei's Knight in his peerage. BUT I made her his other childhood friend that knows Irina as well and her name Mia …. Well I couldn't think of better name and I like it. This week there will be one more chapter that's a promise. Look forward to next chapter. Groszekace out!**

 **Sorry guys but i coulden't finish the story this week so you need to wait until Agust for next story, becouse i will not be able to edit what i will writ so every one that an't wait - you need to wait. I'm on vacation in Italy starting tomorow so sorry. But don't worry i will write storys and when i come back i will uplode them. I will try to write at least a full one arc AND i will start working on other storys that i wrote at my homepage mainly the 'Aquarion EVOL' story since it was a first anime that i ever watched by my self. And im starting to have an idea for my secend HS DxD story.**

 **If anyones interested write a rview with question about it, and i woul like for you to give me some ideas what i should o for 2 arc of this story. Just write your idea and i will answer you if i would like to use it or not. See you in August**


	6. Chapter 5: Job

**Hey ther just as promised it's August ad here you guys have next chapter. I hope you like it and its long enough for everyone.**

 **I don't own HS DxD.**

 **!ATENTION!**

 **ther are some im portent things at the end of this chapter so read it pleas.**

 **It will decide the futer of this story.**

* * *

Normal Pov

'It's been a week already.'

"Meeeen!"

He woke up from his day dreaming by a shout from a girl that he was sparing right now with. It was his childhood friend Mia.

It was a morning in Kuoh town school and girls from Kendo club had morning practice. For last week ever since his reunion with Mia he has been joiningin their practices, and the girls loved that he helped them. They were able to 'spar with an opponent with higher level of bodies strength' or that was what said their trainer to them before allowing Ise to join them in practices.

His school live for a week now has been pretty normal all thou. Between morning kendo practices, classes, club meeting and his alone time that consisted of: sleeping, training, walking around city and flying, he was pretty satisfied with his present life and enjoyed it all together.

Getting back to match between Ise and Mia, it has just ended with Mia wining by making her friend fall out of bands. It became her most common strategy against him in their matches up till now. She understood after her first fight with him that in matter of pure strength no one could beet him.

On the other hand both of them were able to enjoy each other company well Mia was enjoying it more then Ise "Well you got me again Mia." Said Ise with shrug after taking of his helmet to wipe sweat of his face.

"It was only luck. If I would go up against you in frontal attack I would lose."

"Maybe but still, you technique is really biutifull. It shows how much work you put in kendo."

At his words girl could only gone a light red but by ending his sentence with his classic happy grin, Mia gone full red from ear to ear. Turning back to him to do not let him see her face she began to mumble something under her nose. They were both taken back by rest of team dropping their gear and going to exit of gym in which stood Yuuto.

"Ise-kun it's time for our club meeting."

"Right sorry. Give me a minute Yu, I will take a quick shows and meet you outside."

"Ok." he shoot his angle like smile (in his case devil like I think).

For Mia a friendship between first prince and secend prince was a big suprise. And yes Issei Hyoudou has been named secend prince of Kuoh Academy after stopping the infamous duo of Matsumoda and Motohoma after spotting them peeking at girls in their changing room and giving them a good beat down, which he later left girls to add their own few swings of shinai.

Most girls were starting their fan clube for Her friend and other were fantasies about a yaoi action between both prince. Even her best friend Muruyama was starting to get their desis. And speaking of the devil she has just came to talk to her friend.

"It's really incredible that both of them became friends. I mean week ago they seemed like worst enemies"

"I know. But I'm glad he found a friend that he enjoys company of."

Indeed it has been already a week since Issei Hyoudou has transferred to their school and it seemed like wheels of fate has begun to turn around.

* * *

After classes most student have club activities to attend, our hero was one of them together with his friend he has just arrived in ORC clube room that already all other members where accounted for. The last to arrive was Rias that entered throu the door leading to another room that Ise did not know what was for.

"Every one we have a job." at her words Koneko and Asia that were siting, stood and like Akeno and Yuuto were started to prepare for their job. But ther was only one boxed problem...

"Uueee! I don't want to go out! Theres still sun outside!" the problem name was Gasper. A half-vampire that is Riase secend bishop.

"What's going on?" he asks Yuuto out of curiosity, but the one to answer his question was Rias.

"Gasper, we have been tasked with this by grand duke, we can't just not go because you don't want to." said Rias with her voice of authority and a hint of innocence.

Ever since he has been freed from his room at the beginning of this year for school they have been trying to make him lose his hikomori way of living, but it seemed like it had no effect yet.

Taking a pit at the boy Issei throughs his bag at sofa comes near Rias and Gasper and asks the young heir a question.

"Maybe I will go in his stead?" this suprised everyone. After his statement he turns to Gasper and says.

"It's not like I don't understand a vampire. And besides, my job IS to provide protection for your king so I guess it's a win-win thing for both parties. Wouldn't you say so Bucho?"

After taking a moment to decide what to do and understanding that there were no real downside she straighten up and looked at both boys.

"Very well but, Gasper you need to send at least 3 of your vampires with us."

"Haaaiiiii Bucho! Issei-senpai thank youuuuu!"

With a look o sadidfaction all members of ORC got in the room that Rias came out of. What suprised Issei was that the room had a giant magic circle on the floor and nothing else.

"... A transportation circle... Not to add very advanced. I guess you can go anywhere on Earth with this type of magic."

"Uffufu. Very good Issei-kun. Bucho's brother is very over protective and he has been spoiling her a little. Even getting her this from his friend, after pleading and saying embarrassing things like-" she has been stopped from saying anything by red cheeked Rias outing her hands on her mouth.

"That is besides the point! What maters is what we have a very useful means of transportation!"

'Wow... So even Mao is not able to overcome a pouting little sister huh.'

With everyone inside the circle Rias and Akeno channeled their magical power into circle and we have found ourselves right in front of what looked like an aboundon factory that is pretty close to Kuoh town.

"This is where the target is."

"So this is your job? Taking care of stray devils?" I say to Yuuto that stands next to me.

"Yup. We are asked from time to time to take care of some strays."

Stray devils - a reincarnated devil that has disobeyed his master and run away from them. In most cases they turn mad and move according to their killing instincts.  
Issei himself in his time with Azazel killed a few of them on missions and as training exercise.

"... Bucho are you sure that target is in here?" asked Koneko still keeping her natural emotionless expression.

"Grand duke said that he could be here but... Gasper."

At her words three black, small bats appeared with glowing red eyes.

" Hai Bucho!" and those three bats flyed inside the factory.

'So she sends a scout first to make shur to do not use unnecessary powers'

With Gasper still not reporting back Issei decided to do a little of his own recon he concetrated and his green eye changed to that of dragon. It seemed like no one noticed but after a minute his eye changed back to normal and he began to move forward the factory at which Asia pointed out.

"Ise-san where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious. To take down the stray that is in center of building." his statement made everyone a little startled.

"You can't just charge in, besides we don't know that it is there. Let us wait for Gasper and then-" Rias was inturapted when Gaspers bats flew near her and gave her location of stray. To her suprise it was exactly in the place Issei said it would be.

"How-"

"Let's just say I have a good sens about those kind of things."

And with that all of them decided to fallow the Sekiryutei in to factory.

Inside it was darkness not even a briken light, but thanks to windows in ceiling they were able to see center of building.

"Mmm. What is this smell? A sweat one and a, stinking one. Which should I eat?"

The voice was that of a woman, but what appeared was indeed a woman - the top at least, the bottom welllll not so much. It was a body of a beast.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Issei says that while holding one of his hand on his stomach.

"Stray devil Vissora, by orders of Grand duke we are here to punish you for betraying your master. Prepare for death."

"Huh?! You can try little princes but you shall not kill me!" It charges for word Rias but is stopes in her tracks by a person holding her tail.

"... You shall not harm Bucho. Hei." and Koneko throws Vissor up into sky were on ceiling with his blade prepared waited Yuuto that the moment she was throne lunched himself at her and made a clean cut at her arm that dropped to the ground far from the center of building.

"Tch!" at his action stray did the only thing it could at the moment, it grabbed Yuuto leg with it's tails, and throne him to the ground with omens force. At the moment he made contact with the ground Rias said her first orders out loud.

"Akeno!"

"Hai, Bucho!" with her acknowledgment she lunched a ferocious lightning magic at her with and by the time Vissor made an extinguishing sound of pain Aken started to make a blissful face of extasi.

"Ah... Ufufu. Miss stray devil could you pleas give me more of that first class scream of pain?" she ended her pleas with a playful smile.

"..." Issei could just look at the scene before him with a puzzled expression that had a hint of fear with it. Before he could say anything Rias took a voice in Akenos protection.

"You don't need to worry. Akeno acts like that only against her opponents. There's no need to worry."

'... Even if you say so... Or more like isn't it already time to finish that thing!' While still looking at the action between Akeno and Vissor he notices Asia healing Yuuto with her sacred gear. It seemed as because of the fall he has broken a few ribs and thanks to her [Twilight Healing] after a few seconds he was back to normal.

"Akeno that is enough." with her stern voice Rias motioned for her queen to stop her assault on the stray that was fried enough to look like a fried chicken dish.

"Arara. It seems that I have shown an ugly side of myself to our guest."

'No you just made me realize that you are an avatar of word - scary.'

Moving to the center Rias looks down at a little crater that Akenos attacks against Vissor made, and at the same time Vissor looked up to see Rias only charging a black ball of energy with red aura around it.

"Any last word, stray devil Vissor."

"...Kill me." she says.

"As you wish." and with that she dropped the ball of energy an Vissors body disappeared In an instant.

Making her way back to her peerage she did not notice a shadow leaning in the darkness that lunched it self at Rias with an incredible speed. She did not have enough time to notice it and was about to be pieced by it, closing her eyes and awaiting the attack but nothing has happened. She opens her eyes to see only one person in front of her and that was Issei. With his left hand holding what looked like an arm with very sharp nails, she noticed that his arm vas covered by red piece of metal.

'So that is the gauntlet of red dragon emperor - [Boosted Gear]' she looked at it very carefully observing it entire shape. The sharp look of it and beautiful pure red color of it and noticing a green jewel at the center of his hand. It was the same color as his eye. What she did not noticed was that the arm that attacked her began to burn up and dispersed after a moment and, the position she was in.

"Um. You can let go now you know."

At his word she looked at her self and the color of her face starts to change into a bright red. She sees her self climbing to her savor like a glue to a paper. At that she jumps back a few steps and turns back to him to do not let him see her face.

"Th-Thank you." she says with a slit embersed voice trying to be as quiet as she could. Noticing her embers meant Issei chuckles at her slit cute action.

"Don't worry about it." he says that while patting her hair a little which made her even more emberesed.

Going back to their team Issei notices in a shadow black feathers that resembled that of of a bird.

'That's ...' trailing back a little he decided to ignor it for now and comeback here latter to take a closer look at it.

With job done everyone made their way back to the place they appeared in and teleport back to club room. All of them glad for not a problem during their mission, with an Issei that still thinks back to the feather he saw back at the factory and starts to wonder what it meant.

* * *

After ORC left the factory two shadows that observed the fight between Devils descendant to ground folding their wings back.

"Aa. Even though we did all those things to get that start to take down those Devils it couldn't even take down one of them." Says first shadow that looked like a child.

"It doesn't matter. We got the Infoseek needed for our plan to work. Let's go back." says the other figure a slit taller then the first.

"Ok, ok. But to think that Azazel-same really sent Sekiryutei to protect that girl aren't you a little jealous Re-" her words stopped at the sharp object that pointed her way at her throat.

"One more word and I will cut that impudent mouth of yours."

With that the figure stopes talking at took of back to the sky. Little person mumbling something under her nose while the other shadow drifted back to image of Issei that she saw in factory.

'Soon I will be able to stand next to you my beloved dragon.'

* * *

Next day Issei decided to tell Rias about his finding in factory the other night but before he could do that he decided to stop by at the gym to talk with Mia.

On his way there he noticed two persons going around the gym, to make sure that it was not any danger he decided to fallow them and when he came around gym he found the infamous 'Perverted Duo' of Motohama and Matsuhada doing what they were best at, being perverts.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked them while standing next to their get away root.

"Geh! You! What dose it look like?!"

"Well truth be said you look like you are trying to pick on girls in their changing room." he answered their question flatly.

"Of course we are! It is mans job to pick on girls while there changing!"

At their statement Issei could just sweat drop at the stupidity of those two boys. But he did not have enough time for he was inturapted by a girls that he new all to well.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Mia said in a cold voice that send shivers down the spin of each boy.

"M-mia. H-hey I was just asking those two the same question." he said while still shivering.

Girl looks around the corner and her eyes change from pissed of to that of enraged dragon.

"You again! I told you last time that if I find you here again you will face fate worst then death!"

With that the two perverts have scrammed and only Issei and Mia where left in the place. With one of them trembling while waiting for the other reaction and the other one standing tall and still holding a shinai in one hand. Finally turning back the girls starts saying.

"I-kun lo ~ What were you really doing here?" she asks with a dangerous tone.

"L-like I said! I followed them here!" he explains.

"Hm. Ok, but still so that you won't even think about those kind of things I will beat some sense into you." with her playful tone she starts to aim shinai at her friends head and without a doubt swings it at him.

"Wait, wait! I didn't do anything! I'm innocent!" he shouts and she starts to easy up, and puts back her weapon.

"Hm! Very well. I will forgive you this time, but! Let me catch you here again and you won't be able to sit on that butt of yours for a week, got it?!"

"*gulp* y-yes ma'm!"

"Good. Now then see you tomorrow I-kun."

Mia leaves confused Issei to think for a second and make a conclusion what she fully meant and he started to shake from top to bottom once more.

'Note to myself, never, ever piss Mia off. I will be killed!'

Then as on qui he remembered that it all started because he wanted to talk to her. He stands up and runs after her, catching up to her in no time.

"Mia! Wait!" he shouts and now confused Mia turns back to him and skips in surprise of how close her friend was.

"Wha-what is it?"

"Listen, be careful when going back home ok? I heard there were some weird things happening lately."

"Come on their is no way that something like that is happe-"

"Either way! Be careful... OK?"

Right now she could see a look full of worries on Issei's face and decided to listen to his advice.

"Fine. I will. Thanks for worrying about me." she shoots him a worm smile and he immediately starts to flush a red color on his face.

"Aha, ok... Well then see you Mia."

He runs of and she can only look at his back and smile.

"See you... stupid I-kun."

* * *

 **Ther you go i didn't know where to end it exactly so i decided to go with after a worning for Katase, and if some of you are wondering about parings it's still RiasxIssei but right now his in 'reunion with ChF' phase so don't worry. Ah and i'm thinking that Issei won't become a devil in this story but i wan't to know what you guys think and the most important question of all...Do you guys want this to be harem story? I said that may be some harem but ... man it's HS DxD so no harem is like no S Akeno but i want you guys to tell me your thoughts and then i will decide as well if you want the Harem who is suppose to be in it? Write a review and answer those questions, really write those reviews becose without them i fell like you don't like this story and last review really got me down and i was on ly able to write this one chapter so PLEAS write reviews. OK? Thanks see you later. Groszekace out!**


	7. Chapter 6: Plan

**Hey everyone! Groszekace here! Bringing you yet another chapter of this story but before that a few words about rescent reviews: wich im very happy that you started writing:**

 **Kirinthor: i know right. Some of those characters are just good in my opinion and i thought they should get a time in story.**

 **Eltro: Ise was scared of her becose i thought it was funny. I mean he can't really go using his powers against normall humans so what could protect him from her wrath, and if you watched Naruto Shippuuden Episdoe 3 i think then i was aming for a moment like beetwen Sakura and Naruto that time.**

 **Oh and guys most importently... i got a BETA! To everyone that was ofended by my grammer: Sorry! I knew from the start that i needed a BETA and i asked in first chapter if anyone would like to be a BETA for this story. And i already agreed with him that he would go throu my previes chapters so read them when they are updated. As well as an info:**

 **Chapter will be published monthly!**

 **Reason? School - preety self explenation right?**

 **But you guys are here to read story so here it is!**

 **I do not own HSDxD.**

 **This chapter is broutgh to you with help of BETA: Ice Prince Hitsugaya( Thanks for help! )**

 **Here is the story:**

* * *

"..." talking

'...' thinking

-Later on in ORC's room, after Issei explained that he found fallen angel feathers and what they mean-

* * *

"Maybe they've joined forces with the 'stray' from yesterday?" Issei suggested with a brief shrug of his shoulders.

"Not likely. Even if a devil becomes a stray, they wouldn't ever join forces with an angel...not even a fallen one." Rias stated as she shook her head lightly, to which a silence surrounded the group and made them all muse to themselves of what could be going on.

"Hmm, what if they were used for something completely different?" Koneko spoke up silently, which caused everyone to immediately turn toward her with blinking eyes.

After a moment of this idea sinking in for them, Yuuto slowly gave a nod of his head in agreement. "Actually...that sounds like it could the truth. It may have been just a big diversion in order to keep us from realizing what they're really after." he said as he looked down briefly in thought during his words.

"Well...most fallen angels are ordered by old man Azazel to look for sacred gear users. They then observe and talk with them in order to decide whether to bring them in or just leave them be." Issei said silently as he rested his chin between his finger and thumb.

Though no one knew of this information beforehand, all of the ORC members decided to believe the Grigori agent. Yet while everyone thought about this, a voice spoke up from the doorway and caused each of them to turn to the source.

"If that is correct, then this must be about a sacred gear user in your territory Rias." Sona said with her usual silent voice.

Said girl wearing her slightly rounded glasses, of which she adjusted on the bridge of her nose. Along with these, she wore the usual school uniform on her slim figure. Her black hair was styled in a short bob cut and her piercing violet eyes stared at everyone in the room.

All the while, another teen girl came up behind her, whom had long, straight, black hair that extended all the way down to her knees. She had split bangs and heterochromia eyes, with the left one being violet and the other having a light brown color. This girl also wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, yet she also had on a pair of blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"This is an unexpected visit, what brings you here today Sona?" Rias questioned as she crossed her arms under her chest and raised a brow slightly.

'Sona? As in Sona Sitri, second daughter of the Sitri house and Little sister of current Leviathan?' Issie thought to himself with slightly narrowed eyes, him having been informed about all the relatives of nearly every high level demon.

Though one thing that made him soon sweat drop was the fact that Azazel had also told him that many of them tend to spoiled their siblings like crazy. Issei having met the current Lucifer numerous times during meetings while acting as Azazel's bodyguard, which was usually enough to make him question this a number of times.

"Hello Rias, I wish to discuss our little problem together." Sona began as she stepped into the room fully along with the other girl.

Though both of them soon shifted their gaze over to Issei with slightly narrowed eyes; "As well as to see this new 'bodyguard' of yours." she continued, her stepping a bit closer to said teen.

"It is an honor to meet one of heavenly dragons. The Welsh Dragon, correct? Sekiryutei Draig, I believe his name is. As well as you...his bearer, Issei Hyoudo-san." Sona greeted silently with a short nod of her head.

"My name is Sona Sitri, and this is my Queen; Tsubaki Shinra." she introduced as she gestured between herself and the teen girl behind her.

"As the President and Vice-President of the Student Counsel, we welcome you to this school." she finished with very professional sounding voice and a bow toward him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Sitri-senpai. I hope that I won't be creating too many problems for you both...or the school." Issei responded in a polite manner, to which he brought his hand out to shake.

However, this was quickly interrupted as a teen boy came between them; "Kaicho! Please be careful! He works for fallen angels!" they said quickly and with an urgent voice.

"Saji...he had saved our lives during Kokabiel's incident, and has been in this school for over a week. Thus far... no harm has come to anyone by his hand, so you may calm yourself." Sona said in her own relaxed tone as she briefly closed her eyes.

"B-But...Kaicho! I still think that-" Saji began, yet was silence by said girl bringing a hand up in order to prevent him from continuing on.

Though Issei raised a brow to this, he immediately figured out that this other teen boy must also be on the student counsel. Him being a tall individual with a messy, dirty-blond hair and grey eyes. He was wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer, and his sleeves were rolled up. He appeared to be around the same age as Issie himself, though what he could see, the teen wasn't entirely the 'mature type'.

After his conclusion from his observation, he then looked to the teen girl that Sona had walked it with. 'She mentioned her name was Tsubaki...but I haven't really heard much about her overall. I wonder if there is any information about her powers or such.' Issei thought briefly before looking over to Rias as she spoke up.

"Sona, I don't mind you coming over here to talk. But being a person in your position, don't you have other places you need to be?" the red-haired girl questioned with a slight tilt of her head to the side.

"Yes, but I came here on business...so don't worry. Besides, it seems that a few black winged 'pests' were in the cathedral on the edge of city." Sona said as her eyes narrowed slightly in order to get right to the point.

"Indeed...we were in fact discussing exactly how we'll deal with them." Rias added with a brief nod.

"As long as they remain inside the church, there is little both our sides can do." Sona commented with her own nod as the long time relationship truly showed between these two as they spoke as if knowing what the other would say before saying it.

"I have been sent here to protect Rias Gremory from members of our side. So therefore..." Issei started, yet let his words hang as if to get all of them to realize his offer.

A brief moment after his pause, Rias turned to him with blinking eyes in a bit of surprise. "You mean...you'll take care of all this?" she asked quickly before she slowly raised a brow in question.

"Though...I guess since its your job, you're kind of forced to do it, huh?" she more of stated than asked as she clearly showed a bit of doubt in his motive.

"Of course. It's what I was sent here for, so...might as well get it over with." Issei said with a light shrug of his shoulders, him immediately noticing the girl's doubtful gaze.

After a brief moment of considering all the possibilities, Rias just let out a heavy sigh and nodded her head in response to him. "Very well then. If you insist on doing this, then I will accept your offer and thank you for take care of this matter." she said silently, her then leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes.

"Your very welcome, my lady." Issei answered with a tone that showed that he was planning to do this regardless of her answer.

* * *

Mean while, on the other side of school, Mia was just exiting the front gate. Yet she soon paused in her steps and glanced back toward the school with a slightly raised brow.

'I wonder if something happened. Could there have been some kind of trouble?' she thought briefly before eventually continuing on her way.

"Ah! Mia!" someone called out from the side, to which Mia turned toward them with blinking eyes.

This person was one of her best friends since middle school, Yuri Murayama. She was not only a fellow student at Kuoh academy, but also the vice-captain of the girl's Kendo club."Is something wrong?" Yuri continued on with a tilt of her head.

"Hmm? No, everything's fine...I was just thinking." Mia responded with a clearing of her throat.

"Heh~? Are you still thinking about that incident with Issei-kun? I really doubt he would peek at us, with those two perverts. I mean he is nothing like them, he's more like Kiba-kun." the vice-captain said with a small smirk and wave of her hand at the beginning.

"Oh, Yuri..." Mia began with a light giggle; "...how wrong you are." she finished with a small, yet knowing smirk.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuri questioned with a raised brow as they started to walk together.

"When we were little, he would always try to peek at me when I was bathing. And there were a few times he was 'investigating' and looked through my stuff. Incidentally, he usually only ever found my panties." Mia said with a heavy sweat drop, yet she kept her smile while also remembering all the times she smacked his head for doing such things.

"Hahaha! Really? Issei-kun was like that?" Yuri asked with a laugh, her even holding her stomach in the process.

"I think every guy is like that." the other girl said with a shrug and wave of her hand.

After a few more stories and laughter from the two, they soon noticed a young girl approaching them from the opposite direction. This girl had blond hair that was tied in two piggy tails, sharp blue eyes and wore a Gothic Lolita dress. Her having a rather devious smirk on her very cute features, yet it was the heavy atmosphere that seemed to surround the girl that caught the attention of the two teens.

They both then turned a corner quickly, them hoping to escape the feeling of dread that seemed to radiate from the small blond girl. However, the moment they went down this adjacent road, the two immediately came up to a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes, as well as long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye. Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"Pardon us...but we need you two to come with us, now." goth girl said from behind the two teens.

But while Mia was about to fight back, she suddenly felt her consciousness slipping away along with Yuri's. This lead for the schoolgirls to fall unconscious into the arms of the other two, to which they then flew off quickly with the black-feathered wings that came out from their backs. What they didn't see however, was the small creature observing the whole situation. It quickly flying up into the air and heading toward the school, while the girls flew off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Once the meeting between the Student Council and the ORC was over Issei let out a heavy breath in exhaustion. Him making his way to doors to head out, yet he quickly paused when one of the club's windows opened suddenly and allowed a small creature to come flying in. Yet it flew too fast and ended up bumping the edge of the table in the middle of the room and crashed on top of it.

Everyone blinked a few times in surprise, yet soon surrounded the small beast and looked at it with a slightly raised brow. It was a little red dragon with emerald green eyes and a white underbelly, but every girl looking at it couldn't stop themselves from thinking one word about it - 'cute'.

"Sieg?" Issei asked with a raised brow as he joined the circle around the table; " What are you doing here?"

" **Gau**!" the little dragon called out as her flapped his wings and flew on top of Issei's shoulder.

This lead yet to another moment of every girl thinking 'cute' as the small dragon started to lick his master's face. Though Sona snapped out of this 'cute' trance and cleared her throat quickly; "H-Hyoudo-kun, could you explain what that is?" she questioned quickly, her turning back to her usual 'stone' self as she didn't want to believe she was calling something 'cute'.

"He's name is Sieg, he's my Familiar. He had just hatched when I was traveling through the forest where Familiars reside. Though I was originally helping him to find his parents, after a while, he took a liking to me and I guess he saw me as his new parent. Then again...the fact that I have a dragon inside of me likely helped with that as well." he explained while petting the little dragon on his head.

This making all the girls coo in response as the image before them was just too adorable for them to resist. "Although..." Issei started up again as he raised a brow and looked to his dragon companion.

"...I seem to remember leaving you at Grigori. So how and why did you come here?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head in question.

Immediately following these words, Sieg started to cry out with silent roars and growls. But while no one else in the room understood, Issei's eyes widened in response to what his Familiar was telling him. "W-What?! Are you sure?!" he all but demanded as his eyes widened a bit further, which earned him a " **Gau**!" in response.

With this, the brown-haired teen narrowed his eyes and quickly heading for the doors. Though he paused in the doorway, he didn't turn around as he said his next words in a serious tone;

"We... might have a problem."

* * *

 **Aaaaand... cut! really sorry for the wait and before you say anything: its short becouse next chapter will be longer(i think).**

 **So i gave you guys an familiar for Issei, at first it was supposed to be a pet but it became a familiar thing, and i really like it so i won't change it. As allways leav reviews so i will now what you think about this story. Oh and check out my other story wich will be updated monthly as well after i finde a BETA for ... see you next time! Groszekace, out!**


	8. Chapter 7: Mission

**'I wish you guys a** **M** **erry** **C** **hristma** **s** **,** **I** **wish you guys a** **M** **erry** **C** **hristmas,** **I** **wish** **you** **a** **M** **erry** **C** **hristmas and a** **h** **appy** **N** **ew** **Y** **ear!'**

 **Ladies and Gent** **l** **e** **me** **n! Happy Christmas/Hanuka (** **I** **think** **I** **spelled that right? If not sorry) and 2016 - New Year! And hear you go, another chapter of this fic, buuuuuuuuuuut, its only the first part :-)P. The sec** **o** **nd part will be next week before New years. So here you go a (late) Christmas present from me to you guys!**

 **It took a LOT longer but here is the full chapter. Give a loud thanks to Greninja for editing this chapter. THANKS! :-)**

 **Disclaimer: same as always**

" " speaking

' ' thinking

[ ] SG, name of item

 **[ ]** Ddraig talking

* * *

 **Normal POV**

In the middle of night one lone figure was running in the forest that was located on the borders of Kouh town. The figure started to slow down as the trees thinned and revealed a lone building. An abandoned church; once a place for families to pray to God. It had been replaced by a newer church in middle of city right next to the graveyard in which resides the parents of [Red Dragon Emperor] Issei Hyoudou.

That said boy was now standing in front of the church, least 20 meters from its main entry.

'Okay then.' he thinks.

 **[Partner as much as I like a little destruction, let's stick to the plan. I have a bad feeling about this.]** said his life long partner Ddrige from inside his prison - one of 13 Longinus [Boosted Gear].

'I know that.' he said a little annoyed; 'But still this plan... is just too much reckless even for my taste.'

* * *

 _1 hour before_

"... And that's pretty much the situation," summing it up Issei ended the translation of his young dragon familiar, Sieg's story to the rest of ORC and few members of Student Council that were present in the club room.

"To approach and even abduct members of this school... Those fallen angles do not know their place," said student council president - Sona Sitri with a distasteful frown on her face.

"I agree but, I cannot think of a reason why they would do such a thing without having something to gain from this," ended the basic statement from Sona's queen as well as Vice-president of Student Council Tsubaki Shinra.

"Either way they have taken members of our school as well as friends of my cute little servant Asia, that alone deserves punishment," said with her arms crossed around her ample chest - president of Occult Research Club and the one ruling this area in world of magic, next heiress of Gremory clan - Rias Gremory.

"Well if they are fallowing the standard orders of Grigiri they mostly took them because of a possibility of them having a Sacred Gear," stated Issei as he new how fallen angels work.

"Be that as may be, it's pretty weird, abducting was certainly not a part of orders and if they do that it would be more likely a male since most fallen angel girls just want a 'taste' of them." I whispered quietly.

"Either way we need to save them. And to do that we need a plan," stated Rias as she activated a magic circle. In it was the entire Kuoh town in a holographic vision.

"Now then the angels are stationed in this abandoned church. It is surrounded by thick forest and is placed a top of a hill so it is difficult for a long and complicated plan, not to mention the time. So we are going to attack them by frontal assault led by..." she shifted her eyes to young Dragon Emperor.

"Me since it's a church, and not to mention that a barrier is most likely placed around the perimeter."

"Exactly and following you will be my peerage and me myself. After destroying the barrier we will follow you in," she said with a smile and closed eyes.

"Wait? What? You ca-" he was caught halfway in sentence as the heiress continued talking.

"I'm sorry Sona but I will take care of this business."

"Of course. But I will provide a backup in a form of barrier of my own origin around the area. We can't have some civilians enter there, not to mention masking your battle against the enemy," answered the student council president with an emotionless nod.

"Wait?! You can't go! What if this is some kinds of trap to lure you out? They could be the underlings of Kokabiel looking for revenge," I stated with panic at the way their conversation was heading.

"Isn't that what you are here for? Not to mention that those girls have a possibility of having a Sacred Gear. If that is true then I will not miss an opportunity to gain new servants," she said ending her sentence with a devious grin at which I just couldn't help but sweat drop.

* * *

"Truly as expected of a high class devil ojou-san. She won't miss an opportunity to 'milk' everything she can from a situation," said young man as he got closer to the barrier around the church.

"Guess that's the center of barrier..." trailing off he looked at the cross wish was a top the church's main tower.

Looking back at barrier he took a deep breath to calm himself down before straightening his posture and fixating his eyes on the goal of this mission.

'Wait for me, Mia.'

"Let's go, Ddraig! It's time to go a little wild!"

 **[O. It's been a while since you made that kind of face partner. But one thing is correct, it's time to go wild!]** stated the Welsh Dragon and on queue he took one step forward towards the barrier. In a split second he was surrounded by many people dressed in dark green color robs which covered their entire body.

"Who are you?!"

"Get out of here!"

Issei started to hear all of them screaming things at him but all had the same meaning: for him to leave. But he stood unfazed by their words and kept a straight face.

"Hey didn't you hea-!" one of the man tried to touch the young man but was in return thrown back into the group of rogue priests.

At that signal all of them held their spears and thrust them into the place where Issei stood. In response he jumped and started moving from place to place while using heads of priests as stepping stones. After a few steps he decided to aim at the cross. So he jumped as high as he could while using one of rogues as a starting point. He was able to jump so high that he was practically at the same height as the tower. While gaining altitude he moved his right arm up and formed an imaginary pistol with his hand. His two fingers were supposed to act as barrel while the big finger acted as a trigger. At the moment he could see the cross right in front of him a red magical circle appeared in front of it.

"Bang." Like a child playing a game he made a move in which 'trigger' closed down and he moved his arm upwards. In that moment a high amount of magical power was released and like a bullet, headed straight for the cross which resulted in its destruction. The barrier around the place started to disappear.

His job was complete, those were his thoughts while falling and landing on his knee.

That moment caused surprise in the enemies in front of him, which he used to manifest [Boosted Gear], boost his speed and like a shooting star across night and speed torwards the entrance to the church.

'Hang in there just a bit more, Mia. I'm coming!'

* * *

 **Rias POV**

"Ara, ara. He is quick on the job, is he not buchou?" said the Queen standing next to me, Akeno.

"Indeed. But he is too rash," I said as I saw the young Sekiryutei head straight for the church entrance.

"Kiba, Koneko, take care of the priests and join up with Issei after that. Gasper provide cover for the two."

"Yes, buchou!" all three of them responded with determination and flew down in to the center of battlefield.

Then the assault began. With an amazing speed granted to him by my [Knight] piece Kiba cut down most of the enemies that surrounded the three young Devils. The ones that were a little further away were quickly attacked by a barrage of strong, precisely aimed punches of the power type piece, the [Rook] Koneko. But during the assault on one side, the other side of rogues decided to take their chance and attack them from back. They were stopped in their tracks by some unknown force. The truth was that their time had been stopped by Gasper, and his sacred gear [Forbidden Ballor View] that was activated by his strong feelings of not wanting his friends to get hurt and further boosted by his magic enhancement traits of [Bishop].

While looking at my dear servants doing such splendid job I can't help but be proud of them especially Gasper that is such a scaredy cat it made him become a cross dresser.

Well I can't really complain since it suits him much but still...

"Rias," Akeno says, bringing me back to the present from my thoughts. "We may have company."

I look back and see 2 female fallen angels. One dressed in a gothic lolita dress and the second one in a purple business suit with a very small skirt, but... the suit seemed it would burst open any minute, not being able to withstand the size of her bust.

"Oh seems like the scum down there are having a bit of trouble with those Devils," said the business woman.

"In the end they are just humans Kalawarner. Even with the power we grant them they are still just weak humans," barked back the smaller girl with a higher tone to the now identified Kalawarner.

"I guess you are right, Mittlelt."

After ending their little banter both of them directed their attention back at us.

"So, what are three... five devils doing in our base?" asked Kalawarner.

"Aren't you the ones who provoked us by kidnapping a student, a friend of ours. Not to mention that you did it right in front of our school..." I stated the obvious, well I may not know them personally but I heard a great deal of praises from both Asia and other students.

"Wh..." I hear a little whisper from behind me that belonged to Asia who hided behind me after the fallen angels arrival.

"Why did you take Katase and Mayumura-san?!"

! I was taken back as its the first time I have heard Asia raise her voice at anyone no matter who they were.

"Well that is-"

* * *

 **Issei POV**

'Faster! I need to be faster! '

Those were my thoughts at the moment. I was already near the entrance to the underground chamber that was near the central of this church.

I speed down the stairs and came upon the chamber were more than fifty rogue priests were doing some kind of chanting. I look were the chants were meant to go and what I saw made blood froze in my entire body.

I saw my childhood friend Mia, in a short, white night dress (if we weren't in this situation I would be very excited to see how she 'well developed' in some areas of her body), chained to a cross. Near her was a man wearing a gray coat laughing like a maniac but what surprised me was that the woman in front of Mia had long black hair and was dressed in what looked like S&M armor had a lightly glowing green orb of light. The moment she turned around her face started to change from emotionless stone into a sun of happiness as she saw the one who interrupted their ceremony was me. I myself was surprised to see her here, the person who I saved and ever since then was most loyal to me to the point of 'obsession' as my mentor liked to call it.

"Ray? Is that you?" I ask in disbelief as to why would she be here.

"Issei. Issei!" she screamed and tried to flee down to me but was stopped by the man mentioned previously.

"Now, now, Raynare. It is not appropriate to do not finish the task given to you, and do as you please."

"You... Dohnaseek."

"Why Sekiryutei. It has been a while."

"Yes. Last it was when the medical team took you to infirmary after Aniki beat you to pulp." I answered remembering that moment when he hit the wall after Aniki's light punch.

"Yes... Well I need to say that after the humiliation I suffered from that man my rank and respect among my own fell dramatically," he answered with a little malice.

"Hm, having a twelve year old kid kick your ass makes it pretty clear as to why that happened."

"Uh. Yes. I suppose so. But thanks to that I was found and taken into Kokabiel-samas faction and become one of their leaders. For that I am grateful."

"I see. Still does not clear up why you took those girls." I pointed at where Mia was; "And what did you even do to them?"

"Oh is it not obvious? I just took what was given to her by God," when he said that it all hit me at once. This place, green orb of light, and the reason as why Mia was not moving.

"You... Couldn't?!"

"'Couldn't' what? Reap her Sacred Gear from her body which resulted in her... death? Why Sekiryutei, that's exactly what I did. Hahahaha!"

* * *

 **Rias POV**

"Taking the Sacred Gear from its original host!? If you do something like that..?!" Akeno shouts as the two female fallen angels told us their plan.

"They die? Well it's not like power comes without a price. Besides its just one less human trash in the world dose it really change anything?" asked us the gothic lolita angel Mittlet.

At her words Asia broke down on her legs and stated crying for the loss of her friends. At such a scene my queen quickly reacted and hugged her tightly knowing how hard it is to lose someone close. But their actions of beautiful sisterhood were broken down by a maniacal laugh from the two fallen women.

"What, what? Little blonde devil girl knew those two girls? Well this is a masterpiece, ne Kalawarner?"

"Really! Who new that devils had such a soft spot for humans," answered the other girl.

As they continued to laugh I remembered that after transferring into the 3rd year middle school division of Academy, Asia was all alone. But then one day she came back saying that she finally made two friends and another day she introduced both of them to Akeno and I. It was Mia Mayumura and Katase.

At that moment something in me broke and I started to release a little amount of my aura which started to grow as longer the angels were laughing.

"Oui," I started to make them pay attention to me; " you made my little sister cry just so you could laugh and obtain power, is that correct?"

" Ye. That's exactly what we did." one of them answered with a mocking voice.

"I see, then" I move my hand upward and show them a crimson ball of swirling black energy; "be gone." and with that said both were overcome by my power, not knowing that their struggles were all in vain. Everything that comes in my way will crumble, and disappear into nothingness.

* * *

Normal POV

 _Same time in underground sanctuary_

"Hahaha! So tell me how does it feel, Sekiryutei! Not being able to save one human girl!" at the time he started to talk both Kiba and Koneko had entered the sanctuary.

While laughing in maniacal way, Dohnaseek was uppercut by red metal gauntlet which sent him upwards into the air. In a moment he stabilized himself and looked down only to find that no one was there. He looked back and once more he saw red metal before being sent flying again, this time into surface.

Right after the exit of the fallen, his attacker Issei descends onto the stage near Raynare and addresses her.

"Ray, I don't know how you are involved in this but get Mia down from that church and on to the ground, then help her. Got it?" he asked her but as she knew him, it was obvious that it was not a question but an order, given to be done.

"Of course," she replied with a smile and a bit of red cheeks.

"Yu, Koneko-chan! I leave this place to you!"

"Count on us," replied both Koneko and Kiba while preparing to engage the enemy troops.

And with that in mind he has made his resolve and decided to end this. He moves his gauntlet up and shouts; "Balance Break!"  
 **[Welsh Dragon! Balance Breaker!]**

With that announcement Issei held his gauntlet up high and around his body started to appear deep green gems, from which a red metal started appearing all around his body. Moments later Issei stood in a full armor, minus the helmet which then appeared, starting with top. It covered his mouth and next were his eyes that concealed by green eye shields.

When the lights of transformation died out Issei stood in a massive red armor with green gems on his joints and on his chest. It was the armor of Red Dragon Emperor Balance Breaker: [Boosted Gear; Scail Mail].

Then he shoot upwards to go after Dohnaseek through the tunnel he created by punching him. Both Devils were glad that such a powerful being was on their side, but they quickly shifted their attention back to the rogue priests that stood in front of them with their weapons ready to engage them. Just before both parties met, a red spear pierced one of the exorcists and when they looked up, they saw the fallen angel that seemed to know Issei standing with a light spear in one hand and the girl- Mia's body in other.

"Lady Raynare?! What are you doing?!" one of the priests shouts out.

"Be quiet, you lowly worms! I'm doing what I was told to do by my one and only master, Issei-sama!" she shouted out which made everyone present look at her with fear. Only the two Devils wondered what is the relationship between her and the Sekiryutei.

* * *

 _Same time in the church_

Dohnaseek was starting to get up only to be stopped by a red metal leg that was placed on center of his chest.

"Now then how about I repay you for what you did to my childhood friend."

Dohnaseek's eyes widened when he heard the voice that came out of the metal armor was the young human that he mocked just moments ago.

He tried to create a light spear in both hands but was stopped when the force which Issei pressed his leg on him increased dramatically to the point his opponent started spilling blood.

Then after removing his leg from the body Issei grabbed him by throat and lifted him in the air.

The doors of the church opened wide and from there Rias, Akeno, Asia and Gasper came. From the back Kiba, Koneko and Raynare appeared with both girls in their hands. One was carried by Kiba and the other by Koneko. The female fallen was still holding the green sphere of light.

"Don't get in my way Senpai he's mine," said Issei to president of ORC.

"Do not worry Issei I'm not planning on getting in way, on contrary I came to give you some news."

She held up her clinched fist and after releasing it a few black feathers have begun to slowly fall to ground.

"The two subordinates of his, I took care of them."

After hearing that the half conscious Dohnaseek was both furious and surprised. Furious because he lost two members of his team and surprised because of how he lost them. He knew that they were not tremendously strong but still they were able to put up a good fight most of the time.

"As expected of daughter of the Gremory house, now then..." Issei shifts his sight back from Rias to Dohnaseek.

He moves his hand up and then it appears. A flame like red orb, but it wasn't just red. To be more precise: it was a darker shade of red, yes almost Crimson even.

At that sight Rias was taken a little back. That flame looked just like her family's [power of destruction]. But her question was: Why did it seem familiar?

Back with Issei he ignited even more of the wired flame and it almost covered the entire palm of his hand.

"Goodbye, fallen angel Dohnaseek. It was not a pleasure to have known you."

With those words he moved his hand closer to his chest and put the flame on him. At that moment his entire body was covered in the flame and started to burn. The fallen shouted at the top of his lungs but it was futile. After a few minutes there was not even a trace of him left, not even ashes from the fire that devoured him.

Then Issei released his armor only for his gauntlet to be left, and steps back to get himself right next to the body of his friend, now laid on ground without a pulse, lifeless.

Right after him hurried Asia and after her the rest of ORC that was not present near the body. She started crying tears of sadness at sight of her friend's dead body. Issei on the other hand had a calm face shifting his gaze from body to the glowing orb belonging to Raynare, and after making up his mind he stood up and moved to the noble devil of ORC.

"Rias Gremory." he started saying and did a thing no one thought possible, he bowed; "Please, save her."

THIS was a surprise to the young heiress. Holder of legendary being, one who put the battlefield of three great factions into chaos together with his white counterpart, Welsh Dragon - Red Dragon Emperor (Sekiryutei), Ddraig - Issei Hyoudou was bowing to her and asking for help. And she was not Rias Gremory if she let this opportunity, to have him owe her, pass.

"Very well but you understand what you're asking me? She will no longer be a human."

"I know but this is the only way I can think of right now, and I would rather have her hate me and be alive then let her die an unjustified death."

"... Very well. But you will owe me one" she answered.

He nods and shifts to the remaining fallen.

"Ray. Give her Sacred Gear back." he orders her and she does as she is told without any questions asked. After putting her Sacred Gear back in her she was placed in center of church and in front of Rias, as she put 3 pawn pieces on her and starts chanting.

"I, Rias Gremory, order thou to rise once again and walk amongst us as one of us."

When she finished the chanting the pawns glowed with a red light and covered the church.

* * *

 **OK you guys this is just a part of this chapter i will update the other part next week i hope to end the first arc before New year, and i think that it will be the longest chapter yet. Oh as for my other fics i will try to write something until end of my New Year br** **eak** **so be prep** **a** **red if you read my other fics, AND as well i have been propsed to put my Magi fic to Fanfiction contest but... im not sure what to do about that so i will ask you guys. Should i send my story for this contest, answer in review.**

 **To clear something up: one of readers said that dragons name is Ddraig not 'Draig' as i wrote - I have been using 'Draig' insted of 'Ddraig' becouse i thought it sounded wier but from now on i will write his name corect; the announcment for BG - BB, i thought that it would be more logical and cooler if both Heavenly Dragons had the same announcment of BB becouse most of times i saw Issei go BB announcment was [Over Boost!] so thats why i changed it.**

 **Okay here is entier chapter, and hey first real fight sceans! I think i did preety good with them but you could give me a feedback so i would know for sure. Oh and im shifting my councies into my other fics for time being, as i need to figure out what to do with this story from now onword, i know next chapter will be shorter - shortest but it will be a recap of situation and intro into next arc wich will be... like i said NO idea so give me your thought a) do a OC arc or b) adopt a LN arc with my own twists?**

 **Favor** **ite** **, f** **o** **llow, revi** **ew** **, and be prep** **ared** **for next part of this chapter. Groszekace out! :-)**


	9. Chapter 8: Summery

**I'M BACK! Sorry it took so long but... im a VERY lazy person and i still can't belive that evon for thing that brings me joy i just did not have any motivation to write but, seems that salt water of sea have cleared my head and im starting to write again just ended this chapter (wich i was writing for like... 4 months). My other fic of HS DxD i just have absolutlty NO ideas for (yet, wich is why its on hiatsu), Magi fic is already planed out just need to write it, and Spider-man x YJ fic chapter 2 is aalmost finished will uplode it most likely tomorow if anyone cares. Well then let get this show om road!**

 **I do not own anything High School DxD related, besides my OC. HAve a nice reading and day :-)**

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

... A strong wind. That's what I feel, no it's the only thing I can feel right now, other than an occasional drops of some liquids.

One on my face and other on the ground. I could make out a smell as well after a few moments. Smell of blood. My blood.

After what seemed like minutes I started to make out quiet voices, which became louder later on.

"... save him if..."

"..., pleas! Save...!"

I couldn't make out what happened after that, only that I saw glimpse of a bright white light mixing with a dark aura covering, no embracing me.

* * *

I shoot out into a siting position looking around...!

'It's my room' I think.

Yes my room, I just returned o the home of my childhood. After my parents death Azzazel bought it out to make sure it stayed for me as a future home, a place to return.

A 2 floor building for a family of 4, or at least it WAS supposed to be like that. But... knowing Azzazel I should have guest that he wouldn't do some remodeling. Now it was a 4 floor mansion with an underground pool and a garden at the top of house.

My room is located on 3de floor. It's size of a small apartment in some of more luxurious flats in big city's. Decoration is simple: desk with a chair, table for guests with light brown leather sofa, an master bed for at least 4 people near the windows.

"*Sigh* I still can't get used to this place." I mutter in a whisper and somethings or someone reacted to that.

I'm yet to see clearly but while moving my hand I landed on something pretty soft and round thing which made a sound like *munya*.

I look to my right and see my partner while on Grigori's mission- Raynare or Ray as I liked to call her. A pretty normal female fallen angle - 'normal' as beautiful woman with jet black long hair and amethyst purple eyes, not to mention her curvy body.

But... why was she sleeping next to me in my bed? As she had nowhere to sleep I let her stay with me at this mansion, even gave her own room... so why? I don't recall 'anything' happening last night.

"Mmm... Issei-sama..."

So she got in on her own then huh? Well not that I mind but...

"Hehehe... Issei-sama... for you to have such a kinky tastes..."

...Oi. What kinds of Wild uncontrollable fantasies dose this crow girl has. Not to add they have me in it?!

Enough of this pleasant dream.

*Kick*

"Augh!"

I kick her of and after hitting the floor she gets up, looks at me and puffs her cheeks.

"Issei-sama! Why did you kick me of?! And I finally had a very nice dream, which was getting to the best part!"

"That's exactly why I woke you up! Or more like why are you in my room , sleeping in MY bed?!" I shoot back at her.

"That's of course because I'm your slave and every slave should sleep with their master!"

"In what kinda of world do they do that?! Besides do you understand the situation your in? Because of this whole church business your on probation, not to mention I'm not your master but guard. Azzazel decided to drop all the charges if you won't make troubles, so don't!"

She looks at me for a moment longer before breaking her puffed cheeks and smiling at me goofy and looking with an eyes of a predator. At that I look down and see that I'm missing my shirt... this pervert of an angel! It's no wonder she would fall with that kind of attitude.

"... Get out of her you ero-angle!" I shout at her and she quickly breaks into a run out of my room.

Really... why do I get weirdoes all the time and not Aniki.

* * *

It's been 2 days since the 'church' incident. All members from FA faction that associated with Dohnaseek's group have been interrogated and released if no evidence against the have been found. With this the pro-war groups within Grigori have disbanded and started to appreciate the peace they live in.

Angle side had nothing to do with this , but the Catholic Church members have apprehended all the rouge priests involved in the incident. Seems old man leaked information about them to the angles leader and got him to do some work.

As for Devils, both FA leaders and 4 Great Demon Lords have talked the situation out stating that they had no idea Kokabiel had such ideas or plans. Not to mention killing and stilling SG from humans, but including the fact that there has been an addition to young Gremory haires peerage. They decided to trust the heads of Grigori on this one.

And so the very fragile peace has been protected.

But, still I needed to deal with the afterwards of it, such as my continuing protection of Rias Gremory, guarding Raynare and still making reports for the higher ups.

Not to add school and other 'normal' teenage problems.

And speaking of school, I was now in classroom waiting for the homeroom to start. But with its start it meant more trouble for me and devils in the school.

"Okay everyone listen." said teacher to gain attention of his students.

"Once again, we have a new student in our class. Enter!"

The dire slid open, from which a teenage well developed girl with waist long dark hair and purple eyes entered and gained attention of every male in the classroom with exception of Issei and Yutto.

"Hi! My name is Amasaka Rei! It's nice to meet you!" exclaimed 'Rei' or as I knew her Ray aka Raynare. In order to 'observe' her more closely I had her transfer into this school.

All boys started to shout about how cute the new girl was, as girls were divided into two camps - 1 admired how pretty and nice the girl was, 2 however were sticking daggers at the boys for acting like that in front of the new girl.

As for the girl in question she was at first looking around until she spotted me and her smile got even wider, but before she could create a scene I silenced her and have a sine to stay put until end of school day, which she listened to without a word.

Unfortunately she wasn't the only one looking my way, or in this case 'steering' would be more correct word for her.

Mia was still shooting daggers at me for not clearly explaining the situation to her for the last 2 hours.

After she was reincarnated she was slipping in and out of conciseness. She finally woken up this morning to my dismay as it seems that the 'Red haired Ruin Princess' hadn't done her job as the King of her perige and did not seemed to explain the position she is now in.

'Ehh... me and my luck...'

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

After school all members involved in church fiasco assembled in the ORC club room for discussion.

"... So. I had once died because a fallen angle extracted a Sacred Gear from me, which is an item created long ago by God as a gift for humans. But to save my life, Rias-one-sama resurrected me as her pawn - a piece of her peerage, in other words a server. And she could do that because she is a devil..."

"I guess that's the gifs of it." said Issei.

An obvious reaction was a face of surprise mixed with not believing, and that was what Mia's face looked like.

"I realize that it's a lot to take in but since you became a devil I will need you to join Occult Research Club as an excuse if a need arises for use to leave classes during school hours."

"No... It's just... I'm still having hard time believing I'm talking to Rias-one-sama and the rest of OCR members." says their obvious fan girl.

"Still... for that fallen angle to go to this length to obtain your Sacred Gear... I wonder what it is..." says Yutto trying to change the subject of their discussion.

"Indeed, I almost forgot about it, ufufu..." giggles Akeno.

"... Interested." mutters Koneko.

"Since its Mayumura-san I'm sure it's really beautiful." says Asia.

"Hmm, if she is in Kendo team then maybe it has something to do with swords." gives a piece of her mind Xenovia.

"I-I don't think that's how it works, Xe-Xenovia-senpai." says Gasper.

"Well... Actually according to Gregory's research Sacred Gears are influencing the owner since little that's why Yu is so great at swords and I posses a very strong affinities for dragons. Going by that logic I don't think your wrong Xenovia." informs them Issei.

"Is that so... Well than let use check that theory. Mia, try concentrating really hard and imagine an image of the thing that gives you most power." orders Rias form her chair.

"I... I will try Rias-senpai."

With that said Mia starts to imagine herself in the moment of winning the national Kendo contest and becoming the strongest swords woman in the world, buuut nothing happened.

"Are?" states dumbfounded Mia.

"Hmm. Maybe it's too early for you after all you have just been reborn as devil. Your evil pieces may yet be completely accepted by your body." informs Rias.

"Is that so... To tell the truth I wanted to know what is inside me as well."

"... Then should I help her?" asks Issei Rias.

""Eh?"" both girls state together as the rest of room looks at Issei with questioning looks.

"You can do something like that?" asks Rias.

"Sure. When Grigori gets a new SG user, if their are normal humans I help them active their power."

"But how?"

"Is it not obvious! It's one of his powers as Red Dragon Emperor! Truly a rich devil girl such as your self should probably know those kinds of facts..." states Raynare that presence was forgotten until know. But her statement was just a means to ruff up young devil heiress.

"Did you just say something, crow-cow?"

"It's just as you heard bat-girl."

As both of them started staring at one another, sparks started to fly between them. At that all present decided to fall back a bit expect for Issei.

"Stop it both of you. Ray, they may not know about it so don't speak like that to them. We are technically their guests."

"Haaaai, Issei-sama." chippers Raynare.

"Hmm." huffes Rias.

"But ye. I can help." as he says that his gauntlet appears and he places his hand on Mia's shoulder; "It's more like I can increase your concentration for you to materialize your SG."

"Okay..." says Mia and once again tries to concentrate.

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Transfer!]**

With that announcement Mia's concentration increased dramatically and in front of her appeared a slender katana with red hilt and scareb.

"Ahh. A katana!" she yelps and catechism it to examine it further as everyone else starts to gather near her to take a look as well.

In that moment Issei's phone started to ring and he decided to answer it outside as he saw who was the caller.

"Hello?"

 _"Yo, Issei."_ says a very cool and blunt voice.

"Aniki? What's up? It's rare for you to call me. Is something happening?"

 _"No it's just that Azazel wares me to pass a word. Seems that all 3 factions decided to hold a conference regarding Kokabiel's action. Some members of other sides seems to be unsatisfied with the results."_

"He? But still if that's all then-"

 _"I know Azazel would tell you either way but... 'they' are getting restless and with this meting... they want answer from both of use."_

"... I know. I have yet to make up my minde."

 _"I understand but until this conference you should sort out your feelings and decided on it. I will be their as Azazel's escort. Until the foolish little 'brother'."_

 _"Heh... see you stupid big 'brother'."_

With that said line ended and Issei looked at telefon ones more before putting it into pocket and looked out the window to see the sunset.

"Seems that more trouble are on the way..."

* * *

 **And cut! End of 1st Arc! :-) It took too long but it ended. Don't worry im going to keep writing and am starting on next chapter right now. Also i have started writing a fanfic for Fairy Tail but im still writing kinde of... i don't know hard to write. But im going to keep them coming! Oh and dose anyone gueses who are 'they'? IF yes then leav a review. Oh and as you can see next arc is the Faction Conferenc wich will have like... maybe 2 chapter, still need to plan it ! Leav review like or fav this story see you later! Groszekace, out!**


	10. Chapter 9: Meeting

**Finally! Im backe for the original! The real chapter will apear on Monday probably as i got some edting to do for it. But in the mean time here is the preview of one of the key sceans in The secend arc of this story.**

 **Do enjoy!**

* * *

No one was able to clearly describe the spectacle played in front of them, as no one had ever witnessed such thing.

Location was Kuoh city's own prestigious high school - Kuoh Academy, yet it was certainly not the every day sight of it. White school it self had few destroyed rooms, the scenery was inclosed in some kinds of a special magical barrier, around its ground were laying people dressed in body covering robs which made their gender hard to differ. But the purple sky - which was the effect of barrier - from time to time lighted with two controversial colors. On the ground group of people looked open the 'light show'.

In my entire life - I Rias Gremory was known as one of more powerful young devils of last few generations, yet all I could do in face of such overwhelming power was look upon it in amaze and tremble in fear thinking; 'Such beings actually exist.' The destined clash of rivals that has been repeated for generations. A scenery of dashing red and white.

Armors clashed, kicks and punches connected with each other, masses of magical energy had been fired only to be canceled by a power of same volume. As battle was turning into a stalemate both opponents decided it's time for more direct approach. They shoot them self forwards and met half way in clash of their fist coated in magic power. That clash ended with an back slash to both opponents resulting in a big explosion. Their bodies hurled down to earth and both fighters stayed down for a few seconds but soon enough both individuals in armors started to rise up from craters they created and their figures were clear enough to finally see.

One was covered entirely in red armor with green orbs on each joint of his body and one giant orb on his chest. His armor was very sharp and from each gauntlet a yellow spike on outher side. His eyes were the same color as his orbs. His name was Issei Hyoudo - this generations Red Dragon Emperor(Sekiryutei).

"Ha, to think that you grown in power so much from the first day we crossed fists… I'm actually proud…" says the other armored individual. In contrast to Issei's red his armor was pure white with yellow highlights and blue orbs which were placed around his body at each joint, but most noticeable were the par if wings made of pure blue energy that were sprouted at the back of the figure. His voice confident yet tiered after the exchange the two had.

"… Well… it's been a while since we fought seriously like this Aniki. answered Issei in the same tone as the white guy. He was a person that Issei was brought up with and looked up to him like a true brother, but fate in its twisted sense of humor decided that those two should be enemies, destined to battle one another until death. He was the White Dragon Emperor (Hakuryuku) named Vali.

"Heheh… You have a point on that then should we continue this further, otooto?"

"Yeah we should ani-" Issei sentence was stopped as all gathered expression changed to that of shock even Valis face showed a surprised expression at what he saw.

In the middle of Issei's Balance Break armor was an arrow that pierced his dragon scales with out trouble. From his mouth Issei started to cough bits of blood and made one questioning sound; "Eh?"

As his from reflected in her eyes, Rias screamed his name in fear; "ISSEI!"

* * *

 **AND cut! Now you got somethings to keep you guys awake at night and hopefully excited for this arc. It will be posted soon and will probalby be a short but a long one(2-3 chapters).**

 **One more thing! I've been thinking and everyting leads me to Issei having his own team in this story. Presently i got only 2 characters in mind but i appreciate if you guys give your ideas for who should be in his team. Presently i got:**

Queen: 1 (?)

Knight: 1 (decided)

Bishop: 2(1 decided)

Rook: 2-1 (?)

Pawn:(?)

 **So that's that and im waiting for your help-review's. :-)**

 **Groszekace out!**


End file.
